Double dares and a prank war
by Kick-but bunhead
Summary: Sakura goes to college. Only the college has lured her there because she was chosen by fate to be a vampire's mate. Then she meets chicken butt, nearly gets killed, and slaps him i don't know how many times. Lines are crossed and Dares get in the way.
1. Chapter 1

Double Dares and a Prank War

The Whole gang is in an acting/music school for vampires. Obviously there are some rough roads ahead.

Pairings:

Sakura/SasukeNaruto/HinataTenten/NejiIno/KibaShikamaru/ TemariKarin/Sai (Weird I know, but just think about it a little)

Disclaimer: … All right you forced it out of me! I don't own Naruto, some of the ideas for these pranks, and Tenten's role as the melon lord! (By the way, could you tell me who came up with that? Ferserious love that word!) I won't say it in other chapters; this will count as all of them. (That's why it is sooooooo long XD) It hurts too much to say it so much sooooo yeah. Gosh people, you're so persistent! Now I forgot what I was taking about, random much… OKAY moving on and enjoy!

Sakura was in her nice, warm bed sleeping. Just a normal morning in Konoha, except …

_SPLOOSH!_ "Wakey, wakey Sakura!" Tenten shouted.

_"AGHHHHH!"_ Sakura of course woke up screaming and flailing her arms until she fell out of her nice warm bed, so much for that. Tenten ran cackling from the room to see if her eggs were ready; she had better save some for Sakura or else she is in for some but whooping. Tenten mentally shivered. When Sakura got angry, no best not to think about it.

Sakura trudged down the stairs, still half asleep. Then she spotted who woke her up and treated said person to the best death glare she could muster while being barely awake. It wasn't as feeble as one would think it should be. Sakura is amazing at the death glare.

"Tenten, sweetie" Tenten froze. Sakura never used the word sweetie unless she was in a killing mood. Sakura continued in a false sweet voice. "Is there a reason you would wake me up at 7:30 in the morning on a _Saturday?_"

"Weeeeeeeeell, I thought you might want to know if we got into the Elemental School of the Creative Arts, but since you aren't interested I think I will just go throw this away and tell them that you don't want to go. I am sur- "Sakura finally managed to get what Tenten was saying through her sleeping mind. She snatched the letter from her and screamed.

"_We both made it!"_

**"Oh yeah, that's right! Of course we would get in, nothing to it!" ** Sakura's inner was having a party dance in her head.

"Our plane leaves tomorrow for Elemental country, so start getting packed." Tenten finished her eggs and left for her bedroom to get ready.

…

Sakura and Tenten then spent all of the day packing and _god forbid_ shopping. Actually, since Ino was already at ESCA they had a nice time. They bought all sorts of cool new stuff for their awesome stay at ESCA. The only thing that even came close to questionable was the bras and underwear they bought. (They knew they had a tomboy reputation to uphold, but hey, a girl has to have _some _girly things) After they got home and ate dinner. They packed, had a paintball fight in the yard to test the new guns they just bought and packed those. They were ready to go by 9:00pm.

"Hey Sakura?"

"Hm?" Sakura was half-asleep

"Why is there a _bright pink_ heart on my shoulder_?_" Sakura shrugged her shoulders, trying to hide her smile.

"Ugh! You are just cruel!" Tenten stomped out of the room. Sakura smiled. _That's what you get for waking me up in the morning with ice water!_

…

The flight was long, but comfortable. The school had bought them first-class tickets. Once they in and out of the air port they were met with an ice-blue sports car that could only be one person's …

"Sakura! Tenten!" We then got mauled by a tall, blonde blob.

"You won't believe how cool the school is! Oh, and don't even get me started about all the smexy boys. I nearly fainted when I saw how many there were. But there are a couple groups that just break the hotness scale! You have to see for yourself!" Once she finished her monologue; she dragged us to her car. She chatted seeming to never take a breath while Tenten and I were texting each other; grunting to make sure that she believed we were listening.

_Sooooo what are we going to do to her first? _Sakura texted

_I thought that maybe putting black hair dye in her shampoo would be good. _Tenten texted back.

_No, she will overreact. Remember the last time? Shudders_

_Oh yeah. Hmm, your turn to think of something_

_Oh yeah why me?_

_Cause you are the little bitch who sharpied a pink heart on my shoulder!_

_True true, okay how about steeling all her make-up?_

_No, then she would go crazy trying to find it and never come out of her dorm till she did._

Tenten and I continued to bicker about Ino's welcome prank while the Blondie up front just kept on chatting totally oblivious.

"We're here" Ino said in a sing-song voice. Tenten and I looked out the window and gasped. It was amazing! It looked like a castle (Think Harry Potter people. Yes I know, the movies suck, but the books rock; except for the 7th but moving on). It was probable decorated like one too.

Ino drove up into a huge student parking lot. She parked in the part marked **FRESHMEN PARKING** and we grabbed out stuff and headed inside. It looked a little smaller on the inside than it did on the outside, maybe because the walls are so thick. Ino led us up a stair case, down a hall, turned a corner, down another hall, and then we gave up trying to mesmerize the route. We will know it soon enough. She knocked on this one big door at the end of highly decorated hallway and pushed the door open.

"Hey Ms. Tsunade. Here is Sakura and Tenten." Ino made a grand gesture. A woman looked up with a warm smile, extremely long blonde pigtails, golden/amber eyes, and a huge chest; like size F.

"Welcome please sit down. There is something you need to know about this school in particular." Tenten and I sat down. We were fully expecting to hear a lecture about how this school is for only very talented people and to let her down sort of thing; but what we got was completely different.

"This school is very hard to get into as you very well know; but it is not just for the creative arts. It is also for people who have been foreseen as the mates for the vampires that go to school here." Tenten and I blinked in shock. (Way to put a twister on a story huh? ;-p) I was the first to recover.

"So we are going to be the mate of a random vampire and become a vampire too?"

"Not just a random vampire, your mate. Your vampire mate will know it is you by just looking at you. And yes you will become a vampire, eventually. But that is for classes. Any other questions before I give you your schedules and escort you to your dorm?" Tenten now recovered.

"What about the people who don't have any talent for any type of creative art? Wouldn't people get suspicious?"

"No, because I send out what people are looking for. It just happened that you two were looking for the same thing. This school is for all things.

"Oh" Tenten wisely said. Tsunade reached in one of her many desk drawers and pulled out 4 sheets of paper. She then gave us each one.

"Why does one have a complete schedule and the other one just has the dorm number and a space to fill in for classes?" Tenten said shocked.

"That's because you will probably meet your mate about a week after you start school; it s a big school after all. Once you find your mate they are by tradition always in the same classes. We find it is easier to do it this way." We gaped at her. Was she trying to promote rape in the school? She scooted back her chair.

"I will now escort you to your dorms." She swiftly exited the doorway. We followed her swift pace through another maze of hallways, twist, turns, and staircases to a staircase that led to a section of the wall with a flower arrangement in it. Tsunade picked up a bright yellow rose, sniffed it, and put it back. The wall behind the flower arrangement disappeared and she walked right through. Inside was a big room filled with plush furniture and a fireplace. There was another staircase that I think led up to the dorms.

"This is where I leave you. I hope you enjoy your first school day tomorrow. Goodnight." Tsunade swiftly left. Tenten and I looked at each other, shrugged, and trudged up the staircase.

"People in this school must have buff legs." I muttered, I mean seriously! Who can stand all this walking, and up and down the staircases! I am pooped. We found out that we had the same dorm and crashed onto our beds without so much as a glance at our luggage that was supposedly already there. Or the fact that we each had a side of the room that looked completely decorated for our personality. Mine a bright lime green and Tenten's a steel color like her weapons. We each had a desk, and we shared a couch, mini-fridge, and flat screen TV. Also we didn't notice the person swiftly peering in and out of our big window. Nope, we didn't notice a thing.

….

Yeah I know, short, not much information, but I promise the next one will be better. Now with this story, I am going to DARE you to challenge me to give me a situation (not _too_ fluffy and definitely NOT gory) and make it fit logically into the story and make it funny or romantic. And I mean anything your creative minds can come up with! Anything! Please Pitch in! Dares (and crazy dares) are also welcome.


	2. classes begin

Disclaimer: I won't say it again so see my super long one in the first chapter. It is not like I will own it at all. I really don't want to either. That person is just amazing at it! Oh, and I think that person wrote a fan fiction. Check it out Saku/Sasu (Take that you Karin/Sasuke idiots) romance. I think it is called Windy Day. It is kind of old. Oh and this is also supernatural, it is just mainly romance and humor. Oh, and thanks to all of the 2 people who review and all of the 5(or more) people who added this to their favorite stories list. Funny how there are less reviews that favorite people list. Glare, JK. And hey I like some input (cough like cough reviews cough) Anyway, on with the competition

Oh, and the story that says she owns Naruto is called Windy _Night._ It is a Saku/Sasu humor/romance story by Katara657. It is really good so check it out. This is her only story and it took me forever (meaning about 5 min.) to find it again.

…..

"Tenten! Sakura! Wake up, you're going to be late; to school and some serious checking-out-hot-guys time." Tenten and I naturally started throwing anything we could get our hands on at the overly-perky Ino standing our doorway. Seriously, who is perky in the mornings? But she closed the door before anything could hit her.

"Groan, why do we have to wake up so early?" Tenten muttered. Then she widened her eyes. "I forgot to take a shower last night!" Tenten practically jumped across the room before I could make it to the shower first.

"Just hurry up so I can get in my shower to!" I yelled pounding on the door. You see I, Sakura, usually take a shower in the morning and Tenten takes hers at night. It saves time and stops fighting. Once we were ready, sopping hair and all, we headed down stairs and out through the wall with the plant. We turned around and it sealed up behind us. We started to walk down the hallway when it hit me.

"Do you have any idea where" I looked down at my schedule, which happened to be the same as Tenten's schedule. "Poetry with Kakashi is?" Tenten looked around.

"Nope"

"Take the second right down the first stair case you see and his classroom is the last on the left." We both jumped. Tenten jumped in such a way that she ended up facing the stranger. I had to land; then turn around to face him.

"You two are new." He was stating a fact, not asking a question. He had long brown hair and light lavender eyes without pupils. He looked muscular and was tall. I would have liked him; had his face not been an emotionless mask; that and he reeked of _proper._

"I'm Neji Hyuga. You are?" He was looking; no staring, more at Tenten than he was at me. I felt Tenten shiver beside me.

"I'm Sakura, and this is Tenten." I held out my hand. He shook it, almost immediately like it was drilled into his system. Yep, he is so a goody-to-shoes proper you-have-to-do-it-the-right-way-or-no-way kind of person.

"Hi" Tenten whispered. I looked at Tenten baffled. She was usually so outgoing around everybody, even cute boys. You can see why this is confusing. They kind of stared at each other for a while. It was awkward. I decided to break the silence before a gay baby was born.

"Well, thanks! We'll just go now." I started to drag Tenten away from that person.

We followed his directions and found ourselves in a classroom with people sitting on desks and talking. The teacher: Absent.

"Sakura? Tenten?" I heard a loud voice say a little over the racket. Everybody stopped talking and stared at us. I looked around for the owner of the voice. It could only be one person.

"What are all of you people staring at? Surely you have seen a couple of new students just randomly walk into a classroom before?" I paused in my search to sweat drop. _Well Tenten always had a way with words_. Then I found who I was looking for. I elbowed Tenten; none too gently either.

"_Umfp!_ Hey what was that for?" She said in a loud and complaining voice. I raised my eyebrow and turned towards her.

"First, are you retarded or something? Already making enemies on our first day." I counted off the reasons on my fingers "Second, I always hit you to get you to stop acting like an idiot and god help the day that we are separated. Third, you're Tenten. I can do anything to you and get away with it. Fourth, you haven't had your coffee yet. Need I say any more?" The class started to laugh. Tenten glared at me and I pulled her over to Naruto.

"Hey Naruto!" Naruto jumped up and gave us a bone crushing hug.

"Whoa! You guys are here too? I would have never believed that this was what I signed p for! And I already met my mate! It took a while though. But she is so sweet and pretty and you just have to meet her! She is in this room too." During his rant he brought us over to this elegant girl. She had long dark hair, eyes like Neji, and she just looked like a little sweet and shy angel.

Naruto detached himself from us and went over and gave the girl a peck on the cheek. He then sat down next to her holding her hand.

"This is Hinata Hyuga." He said in an adoring voice. Hinata's face was already pink, now it went a couple shades closer to red.

"Hello."

_SLAM!_ In walks a man with spiky silver hair, a mask, and a headband that covers his left eye.

"You're late Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto shouted

"Hello class, I was just-"

"LIAR!" Everyone shouted except us of course. I was surprised that even Hinata shouted it.

"Whatever" He said in a bored tone, but you could tell that he was okay because his eye that was not covered was crinkled. "Today you will write a Haiku about a something over the summer. This is due at the end of the hour." He bought out and orange book and began reading. Tenten and I sweat-dropped.

"That's all he does?" Tenten asked.

"Yep, what's a Haiku?" Naruto said scratching his head.

"Naruto, a haiku is …" I zoned out Hinata explaining a Haiku to Naruto while I concentrated on my poem. A summer day? I wonder if he knows that this is October. Also I wonder if they celebrate Halloween in this school. Oh, well let's see…

It only took me a couple minutes; I had some great inspiration from past experiences.

_Rain on a Summer's Day_

_Warm drops sooth my face_

_Washing away my sorrows_

_And cleansing my soul_

(I just made that up, ain't it perty?)

"Oh, great. Another fan girl. With pink hair." I jumped startled; and ready to deck that person. Beside me there was this _smoken_ man. With his Midnight hair and onyx eyes. But that doesn't change how he just treated me.

"Excuse me," I said in an overly sweet voice "I am not a _fan girl_. And second, this is natural; I just don't like dying my hair. Got that Chicken-ass?" (It rhymes enough) I glared at him. He turned to look at me fully. I _think_ his eyes widened for a second and then he had on his emotionless-bastard face. But I couldn't be sure.

"Gosh Teme, you just got dissed in a rhyme." Naruto wasn't the only one laughing.

"Shut up dobe."

"Teme? Guess I wasn't far off in saying that you're as ass." More laughter. He glared at me; I glared at him, not backing down. He turned away first _Ha; I win_

"Hn" Seriously? The only non-insult that he says is 'Hn'. Well, hopefully his ego is down a size.

_Briiiing!_ I gathered my stuff. On to the next weird class in this do anything school.

….

_Dance class? Seriously? I know that is the only reason my mother allowed me to be here but I didn't know it would be __**mandatory**_ I was on my way to what was hopefully (not) dancing class when Naruto jumped me.

"Hey Sakura! Sorry we didn't get to chat what with the emo bastard. So, what class are you going to next? Maybe I can help after I walk Hinata to her next class!" Hinata was at his shoulder frowning. I decided to put her at ease before I answered any of Naruto's multiple questions.

"Don't worry; all I think of him is an idiotic brother. Who sometimes gets overprotective of his _little sister_ and now I would think his girlfriend." I smiled at her and visibly saw her relax.

"What, Hinata you were jealous? I'm so sorry!" He pulled her into a loving embrace. I was tempted to do that whole _awwwwww_ thing. I started to back quietly away; wanting to give them privacy when I slipped and fell on my butt.

"Hn, you're so clumsy." I turned around still on my butt on the floor. There _he_ was my heart speed up; but I didn't really notice, I was too angry.

"Hey, why don't you be a _gentleman_ and help me up. On second thought, no I don't want you touching me." I stood up (rather gracefully) and speed off. I waved my fingers back in case Naruto was looking.

I walked down a random hallway, turned a corner, down a staircase, and found myself in another hallway. I peeked into doors to see, if just maybe, I got lucky and would be in the right hallway.

"Hello missssssss. Are you lossssssssst?" I mentally shuddered. That voice was beyond creepy. I slowly turned around. There was this guy with long dark hair, pale as the dead, and had purple marks around and along his nose. He kept on licking his lips like a snake.

**Creeeeeeeeeeepyyyyyyyy. He is probably a perv or stalker.**

_Not helping_

"You do know that the teacher who finds a person breaking rules is responsible for their punishment." He liked his lips again. I can definitely tell what his punishment will be. I quickly set him straight.

"I'm new, and this is my first day. Just check with Tsunade. So, you don't need to punish me. What I really need are directions or a map of some-sort." I said. He stopped his weird creepy smile (Thank God) but then it came back.

"The dance room is back the way you came and then take a right and then another right." He turned the corner and walked off, still with that creepy smile on his face.

I saw something on the floor. It was a piece of paper, _with things moving on it._ I quickly dropped it.

"Hey you dropped something!" I shouted hoping that he would hear me. No such luck. I looked at the piece of paper again. There was nothing on it.

**Just take it already and get to dance class. You know how long it takes to get your hair up! Plus I have a good feeling about it.**

I decided for once I was going to do what my inner told me to do and grabbed the paper, shoving it into my bag. I then followed the creeper's directions to get to (stupid) dance lessons.

….

I look at a door on my right and it says girls. Guess this is where the teacher is. I wonder if we have uniforms.

The locker room is just like any other, only it has bigger lockers and they're light blue.

I looked for the coach's room and found it at the back. I stepped in to the room and found a 25-yearold woman with red eyes and brown hair in a demi French twist. .(Look it up people)She had on a simple black Leo (Dancer talk for leotard) and a red skirt that brought out her eyes She turned around and smiled gently

**I like her already**

_Shhhhh_

"Hello, you must be Sakura. I have heard you are a wonderful dancer. But I will have to decide for myself." She looked around and found a piece of paper on her desk. Then she gave it to me. "These are the rules and guidelines." She took a slightly large envelope out of her purse, and gave that to me too. I was surprised by how heavy it was. "This envelope is for your eyes only, it's not everyday we get a pre-professional dancer in our midst. Oh, and I am Ms. Kureni (Tell me the correct spelling please! Begging)" I thanked her and went back into the locker room. I first looked at the rules sheet.

"Follow directions Blah Blah blah no fights blah blah blah Oh cool! We can wear whatever leo we want! And we can wear garbage all through class (Garbage – _dancer for shorts, shirts, pants, and other items that are for decoration and have no purpose. Warm ups.)_! That just made my day.

At the top of the sheet had my locker number and combo. 22 5-19-32. I went over the over-large locker and opened it. I grabbed my black leo and tights and went to the bathroom to change. After that I went to my locker, grabbed a floral pink-and-red skirt and sat down to read the note. When I opened it, out popped an iPod and a cord that I could use to attach it to the speakers!

**I knew I liked her!**

_Shut up and let me read the note!_

Dear Sakura,

I hope you like the gift. I have already up loaded all the newest songs from the past year. There is also an account on ITunes; just ask me for the user name and password. Then you can use it at will.

The gift comes with a catch though. You must help me demonstrate things and if I tell you to work on a special routine then you must.

Don't be so bummed. Since you are probably as good or even better dancer that I am you can use a different studio and have your own class. Or you could just dance around by yourself. But remember; you are at my beck-and-call.

Kureni

(P.S. Ask before you steal some students, okay? )

I was stunned. She trusted me. Nobody had ever trusted me before except my friends. And they are supposed to trust you; unless you were Naruto. My inner was even shocked silent (Which is a once-in-a-blue-moon type of a thing.) Then it finally broke through

No homework! No stupid girls glaring at me! No stupid boys eyeing me pervertedly! I get to dance my heart out everyday to whatever music I want! No more boring ballet piano music! I get to dance whatever I want! I was having a mini party in my head. My inner was screaming her heart out with joy. I never got to do what I wanted to do. This was like Heaven.

I quickly grabbed my pointe shoes and put my hair up in a ponytail. (My class, don't need a bun.) And ran into the hallway. I looked into the first studio, which was the biggest (Lots of turns and big jumps + I like to travel = need big space) There was this class already in there. I barely gave a glance at them. My brain was wired People in there? Yes? Next one, now go. The next biggest studio was right next to it and it was, Empty!

I quickly jumped into it and put on my pointe shoes I then walked over to the stereo and plugged in the ipod. I didn't know what was on there so I put it on shuffle. 1st song that came up was Crush by David Archuleta

"Perfect" I skipped over to the bar, my pointe shoes making noise on the floor, and warmed up my feet to the classic song on Crush. I was amazed that Kureni had such good taste in music. Once I had finished warming up my feet I started to do your average-ol'-joe combinations. Going through all the exercises.

(I won't bore you guys with all that stuff, that and I don't know how to spell half (cough all cough) of the names) All the while the songs were changing. It might not have fit what I was doing, but I made it work. (Imagine doing normally slow stuff to things like Check yes Juliet. All dancers glare with envy and say 'why can't we do that' Sorry other people, it's a dancer thing.)

Just as I was about to do a random center combination to Love the way you lie; Kureni walked in.

"Hey Sakura, I need you to come in and demonstrate something for me. Are you warmed up?"

"Yeah" I smiled and turned off my ipod. Then I followed her to the other room.

People were talking in clusters when we got in the studio. It was way colorful, the people that is. They mainly had on the latest styles in dance wear. I noticed one particularly huge group that was composed mainly of girls while guys kept on giving it envious glances.

"Class, his is Ms. Sakura." Everyone turned to look at me and I blushed.

_Hear that, Ms._

"You will treat her as if she is me. She may be a student here but she is a very good dancer and some of you might be drafted into a class with her."

"What? She's a student?"  
"What's she doing here?

Among other comments like these (and some very bitchy ones) there was also wolf whistles

**Boys to not invite to our class, hmmmm **

_Shut up!_

"Sakura is now going to help demonstrate how to do a jumping fish with …" She looked around the room, hopefully for a boy who was strong and wasn't a pervert.

"Sasuke" Uh, Oh. I hope he still isn't mad about last hour.

**Who cares? He's hot!**

_And he can break my neck by dropping me._

"Sakura, go to the center of the room so everyone can see you. Sasuke get behind her."

I walked to the center of the room, purposely avoiding looking at him.

**What are you so worried about? He started it! And you were just giving him what he deserved! You should have dissed him even more. **_**You**_** should be angry at **_**him**_**!**

_Yeah!_

I reached the spot where Kureni wanted me to be and squared my shoulders. I had nothing to fear. Sasuke came up behind me. He was quite a few inches taller than me, but not too tall. In fact, he was like the perfect height. No, Sakura stop! Concentrate!

"Ready pinky?" I scowled. I could _hear_ the smirk in his voice. Time to wipe it right off.

"Ready chicken ass." Now it my turn to smirk and his to scowl. People started to laugh. I noticed that they were mainly guys laughing. Huh.

"Okay you too, begin whenever." Sasuke place his hands on my hips and I prepared to jump. His touch was like electricity! No, concentrate. Right before I jumped he whispered in my ear.

"You might want to watch how you talk to me pinky. There could be some dire consequences." His words scared me, but I didn't let it show.

"Nah, I like talking to you this way duck butt." He growled. Seriously growled?

"Here we go." The smirk was back in his voice, but I had barley time to comprehend that when I leaped straight up into the air. Accompanied by Sasuke's strength, I went pretty high up. I made sure to keep my posture and make sure Sasuke could catch me without difficulty.

I started to come back down. I waited for the hands to grab me, but they never came. I landed splat on the floor. There was a shocked silence. I slowly stood up. Keeping my face emotionless I tested to see if anything was broke or worse, sprained (all dancers shudder or are still in shock, or are laughing at what they hope will come next) Once I established that all I got was a bruise, I turned around to face that bastard, Sasuke. People were still shocked silent; even Kureni. I looked straight in to his smirking face. Letting him see the utter hate and loathing in mine.

_SLAP!_

I left a shocked class behind me as I walked out the studio door

….

Hey you who usually skips this part, yeah you, you had better read this! If only the underlined parts then fine!

Sorry it took so long

Yeah, there it was.

I love reviews and ideas

Oh, and what is the prettiest type of flower you have ever seen? (If you say rose I will scream at you(seriously), that is such a cliché.

A haiku is a poem where there are 3 lines, the first one is 5 syllables, the second is 7, and the third is 5. That is it.

Oh, and I am not the type to have to have a certain amount of reviews to update the next chapter, so I won't pressure. But I really like reviews and they encourage me to write silly stuff, especially if you think you are special enough to contribute to my story. Thanks! (;-p)

And the time of year is around the time that I updated this.


	3. Oops

Disclaimer: Everybody now:

_**I don't own Naruto!**_

Sorry if the person who owns Naruto said that. Than that person can say:

_**I own Naruto! Be jealous!**_

Thanks to dakotawalters for telling me the correct spelling of Kurenai. Much appreciated. And I don't like cherries, I like hot fudge, whip cream, and sprinkles on my ice-cream. (Just check the reviews people.)

AnimeCrazyChick12 I just saved your life! Happy dance! (Again)

Page break

Sasuke POV

_She slapped me! __She __slapped __ME!_ I looked at the door than she calmly walked out of. She is going down!

_**Brrrrrrinnngggggg!**_

Page break

Sakura POV

_Okay, Acting Next._ I did a little dance in my head.Acting is my Favorite! I wonder what the teacher with have the class do.

I hurried to the class going back the way I came when I stopped in a hallway. Realization dawned on me. Where are all the students anyway? Oh yeah, small classes = not a lot of students.

**You are Sooooo busted. You didn't think to ask Kureni for directions.**

_Well, I was a bit busy slapping that chicken ass dude for dropping me._

**Point taken. We hit him hard. Oh yeah!**

My inner is so weird. Anyway, lets see; right or left.

**Naruto!**

_That wasn't a choice._

**No, I mean NARUTO!**

_Oh- Naruto_

"Naruto!" I waved over to the blonde that has always been with Hinata. OMG (stands for Oh, My GARDEN!) they are so perfect for each other. While I had my little mind ramble. Naruto hurried over with Hinata.

"Hey Sakura! Need help. I hope you're going to acting 'cause that's where we are going!" _Finally, a stroke of luck!_

"Hi Hinata. Yeah that's where I am going!"

"Well then, let's hurry up!" I followed him around the corner and down a hallway and there was a door marked Acting. Naruto basically ran through the doorway, pulling poor Hinata behind him. I pity her. Naruto can be an idiot.

The classroom had stone walls and was plain. There were desks, but they were arranged in a circle; odd.

I sat down next to Naruto and put my red jacket over my chair. I looked to see who was next to Naruto. Of course it was Hinata who was next to Ino, who was next to Tenten, who was next to Neji; I think, who was next to-

"OMG! (Stands for Oh, My, GARDEN) Ino Tenten!" I jumped up and gave my two girl best friends a huge hug. They jumped up and returned it.

"Sakura, you're here! Where were you last hour! I thought we had the same schedule." Tenten said after we broke our hug.

"I guess we didn't check it right. Oh, and I was at dance."

"Really? I have that 7th hour. I was in Home Management; cooking." Tenten scowled while the rest of us were laughing our butts off.

"Okay Maggots, settle down. Time to act" (Bet you didn't see that coming!)

We quickly sat down in our seats. We did not want to mess with that crazy woman. She started to pace around the room; looking at all of us in turn.

"Now, we are going to act like none have acted before! You will act all kinds of different things, so don't get comfortable with anything. My word is law, so if I tell you to act like a deranged lunatic, you will act like a deranged lunatic. If I tell you to act like a chicken, you will act like a chicken. My word is what?"

"LAW!" we all shouted. Except the person next to me. I turned and guess who it was. Our favorite, Sasuke duck-butt haired, bastard, dropping girls, face with a red handprint on it Uchiha. With my luck he will be in all of my classes.

"Sasuke Uchiha, since you are kindly not participating in class, you will be the first to go up and show me how well you can act." This got several squeals from most of the girls in the room. I looked over at my friends and was glad to notice that they weren't among the squealing fangirls.

"Sasuke, pick an outfit from the back and show you're stuff." Sasuke walked to the back, and then paused. And turned around, the famous Uchiha smirk on his face.

"Can I have a partner?"

**I have a bad feeling about this**

_Ditto_

"Sure, just make sure that it won't interrupt the acting part." She glanced pointedly at the fangirls.

"Sakura?" He had his hand out in front of him, like I was gonna take it. Ha

"Nope." I crossed my arms and legs 1. Because I wanted him to see how stubborn I am 2. Because his hand looked too inviting. What did he think? That I was going to be a partner with him after he just dropped me? I don't think so.

His smirk stayed put. Did he know something I didn't?

"Sakura, go be Sasuke's partner. Or you could introduce yourself to the class and _then _act out a love scene." I looked at her in shock. Sasuke kept on smirking, his hand still out. I growled and got up. Ignoring his hand. I walked past my friends on the way to the back and mouthed HELP ME! I then went to the back, noticing it when Sasuke went that way. Many of the fangirls were complaining. Loudly I might add.

"THE NEXT PERSON WHO COMPLAINS ABOUT SAKURA BEING SASUKE'S PARTNER WILL HAVE DETENTION FOR A MONTH! GOD!" The fangirls were instantly quieted. But that also meant that I couldn't complain. Darn.

Sasuke held the door open for me. I went through the doorway and slammed it in his face, and locking it. I heard laughter from the other side. While I was skimming the outfits I thought of Sasuke and how he probably had a scowl on his face. I listened again. Nothing. He probably glared at everyone to be quiet. Maybe he could come in handy for quieting Naruto.

"Lets see, what shall I be." Then I spotted a hoodie, tank top, skinny jeans, and a baseball cap.

"I guess I will a thief." I giggled. I get to beat up Sasuke. I put on the clothes and pulled my through the little loop in the back of the baseball cap. Somme of it came really close to its normal length, ending right at my waist. I unlocked the door and stepped put into the room. Anko took one look at me and smirked.

"I see we found out who gave Uchiha that little mark on his face." Almost all the guys snickered and my friend shot me you-better-tell-us-soon looks. I smiled cheekily and held the door open for Sasuke. He brushed past me.

**Uh, oh**

_Yeah uh, oh is right._

I was sooooo aware of his presence when he brushed pass me. It was like there was electricity running back and forth between us. Better avoid him at all costs.

**And think of him only as Uchiha, not his first name. I think it will help.**

_Me too. I don't want a guy controlling my life._

**You know you're in denial right?**

_Yeah, but you just helped me with my problem. Did you miss out on the ice-cream or something?_

**No, I was worrying about our long damp hair getting all knotty. Either cut it or ask Tenten if you can switch shower times.**

_We are switching shower times. There will be NO cutting of the hair._

Sasuke came out with baggy jeans and a tight shirt also wearing a baseball cap; only backwards. He was smirking of course.

"Get on with it. Everyone scoot back and give them some more room."

I moved to a corner of the circle. _Uchiha_ moved to the other side of the circle, so that he would walk right past me. I guess he knew what he was doing.

"Hey teme, don't get beat up too badly."

"Dobe, how can I get beat up by a girl?" Oh, that sexist bastard is going to pay.

"Now stop the bickering and get on with the scene." Anko sat down in my chair and made that little sign for action.

Uchiha started walking across the circle; walking like some of those punk guys do.

"That bitch is gonna die for slapping me." I stopped breathing. This cannot be good. He continued to act like a furious punk dude. "She has no idea what she is in for." At that point I had resumed breathing and launched myself at him (mind out of gutter! NOW! Good doggy.) He dodged and I passed him, but not so much that I broke the circumference of the circle. I feinted a kick and instead threw a punch at him. He fell for the feint; but I only managed to hit his arm with my punch. He punched me back, thank goodness for my ballet belly or else the fight would have ended there. But I still grunted.

He was holding back, I could tell, and that made me mad.

We were no longer acting, we became the people, there are just some people like that our there (I really do think I am one of them). This was a battle for survival. The room was silent with tension. I was still mad at him for acting like a sexist bastard. So I decided to hit him, hard.

I did a real kick this time, and taking advantage of my flexibility, I landed a square kick in his chest. (It is hard to get a good kick up that high on a person who is taller than you) The force drove him back a little bit, and I saw a flash of pain in his eyes than anger.

**Uh, oh**

_Is that your new favorite saying?_

**Nope, it just seems very appropriate where he is involved.**

_When I make him angry you mean?_

**Yeah, LOOK OUT!**

Just in time I managed to duck Uchiha's punch. He threw a roundhouse kick at me instead when the punch missed. I did the whole Matrix thing a leaned back. It seemed like time slowed down when I was his leg flying only centimeters over my body. He finished it with a full turn and backed up a little. We started to circle each other, breathing heavily.

_CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP_

Sasuke POV

_CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP_

"That was the best acting performance I have seen in a long time. You two actually became the characters. It really seemed as if you two were fighting for survival. And you didn't even know the background of your people." Anko said. We both had frozen. Then everybody started clapping and she took a cheeky bow. She then burst out laughing and ran to her seat. I gave a hesitant head nod and returned to mine.

"I do believe that you two will be seeing more of each other in the future." Anko winked at me. I turned towards Sakura to see if she had seen the mink; but I knew she didn't because she was too preoccupied glaring at me.

_Well that went well. I was going to embarrass her and instead I made her popular with the teacher and ended up practically paired for the rest of the year. At least being by her will get me more chances to prank her. Speaking of which, I have a stage light to fix…_

Page break

Sakura POV

I glared at him until he sat down.

**You know that he did get you brownie points with the teacher**

_So? He was trying to embarrass me. And he made sure that we would be partners again, probably multiple times!_

**Point made**

_I thought so._

It wasn't everyday that I won a conversation with my inner. Naruto turned towards me.

"Dad?"

"Dad" I said nodding my head.

"What do you mean 'dad'?"

"Sorry Hinata, I forgot, you don't know a lot about me. Here is the condensed version. My mother and father divorced when I was 3. My mother forced my father to only see me every other weekend." My tone turned bitter "When I was with my mother, she abused me and made me like a slave. She also made me dance; since it was the _in _thing." Hinata didn't make a sound, but she was a little pale. Naruto had his head turned away. Ino had a hand over her mouth. Tenten looked emotionless. "It was terrible. The only break I got was dad. He found me friends and taught me the most important things in life. He taught me how to be nice and kind, and a lot of other stuff. One of them was how to fight." I wiped a single tear that had fallen on my face. Ino started a group hug around me, and everybody else from our group joined in. _I'm not going to cry_.

_Brrrrrriiinnnnnnggggggg_

We all walked out together.

"I'm hungry! When's lunch?" We all burst out laughing. Naruto had a foxy grin on. He did that on purpose. God bless his heart.

"Thanks Naruto." I whispered so that only he and Hinata heard.

"No problem" he whispered back.

"What you got next?" he asked in a normal voice. I took a look at my schedule.

"Stage"

"Cool! Same as Hinata-Chan and I!" At least I won't get lost on my way to the stage room.

"I have it too!" I squealed. Tenten was also going to be in my class. We were jumping up and down and squealing.

"Not me" I looked at Ino.

"I'm sorry. Maybe I'll have another class with you later."

"I hope so."

"Hey Sakura, we have to go; like now!" Naruto dragged Hinata and I. I grabbed on to Tenten because she probably would get lost like I did sooooo we were all dragged by Naruto along some hallways, down a staircase or three and finally; down a particularly long hallway (many colorful words were spoken) we came to a big door that said _**Stage**_.

Naruto waltzed right in and led us down the center aisle and we took our seats in the red velvet, comfy, chairs near the front. Some other people walked in, and an unfortunate occurrence happened. Sasuke came in; and sat down next to me. Fangirls then crowded around Sasuke, much to my annoyance. Not because I was jealous, but because I was literally _thrown_ out of my seat.  
"Oi!" I shouted, didn't get their attention. I punched the nearest on out cold

"OI!" All the fangirls became quiet. I calmed down a little, but _only_ a little.

"Can I have my seat back? You can take Sasuke with you if you want." I wasn't so confident in that last part, but I wasn't about to let them bully me. A red-read sneered at me.

"Who are you to tell us what to do? I am Sasuke-kun's love. There is nothing that you can do about it bitch." That got me angry. I was about to hit her many times, whether she was conscious or not, when our teacher came in.

He had a beard and looked _real_ cool. He had a cigarette in his mouth and a white handkerchief with a Japanese symbol on it. He started to speak in a lazy, but cool, way. "Hey, you fangirl club full of sluts; go to the other side of the room and stay away from Sasuke and …?" He just made my day. I turned toward him with a big smile on my face.

"Sakura" He smacked his forehead.

"Sakura! How could I mess that up?" he shook his head.

"Anko had emailed me about you, I hope she is right." I blushed

"Now, everyone take your seats. I am your stage teacher Asuma." (Asuma is amazing!)

The fangirls all muttered things under their breathe, but they did what Asuma told them to do. Asuma waited until everybody had quieted down.

"In this class we are going to be working on things that will help you on stage. Singers: it will help yu with listening to yourselves; same with you who play instruments on stage. I will help you develop stage presence and how to move around the stage properly. I will also teach you what you will have to do to be seen on stage. That means; girls: no nail polish. Boys: you have to wear makeup." There was a slightly stunned silence. I already knew this because my mom forced me to dance in performances with the school. That was the only fun part, even if everyone there hated me.

"Why can't we wear nail polish?" a fangirl shouted out angrily.

"It will make you look like you don't have any fingers. Nail polish remover is in the bathroom. You can clean your fingernails after I am done and we split into groups." I looked down at my nails. They were al little long, but they didn't have and nail polish on them. I don't like it, it makes them feel weird.

"And why do we have to wear makeup?" Neji asked quietly. It was way more threatening and impressing then the e fangirl's whining. Asuma turned toward him unfazed; almost looking amused at what Neji said.

"So people can see you. Now enough chitchat. Here are the groups …" He named off small groups of four. I was with Sasuke, Naruto, and Hinata. Someone kill me now!

"People who have to get rid of nail polish go." The whole entire female population; except Hinata and I, went to the restrooms and a couple boys I am sorry to say. Asuma looked after all of them shaking his head. Then he turned towards us.

"I'm going to start without all those people." He rubbed his hands together. "Okay. So" He pointed at my group. "I want you people to be in the upper left-hand corner of the stage and show me how to get people to look at you on stage. Try your hardest." He specifically looked at me. Then he switched to Ino's group, although she was not there. She had on '_sparkly pastel pink nail polish that went perfectly with her skirt'_ on. "I want you people to do the same thing only you will be in the upper right-hand corner of the stage and will be competing with all the other groups." He looked at all of us in general. Some people were filtering back from the bathrooms. "It will all be like one big competition."

Sasuke POV

"It will all be like one big competition." I looked up at those words and smirked. _We are so going to win this_. He then looked at Hinata. _She had better get her act in gear._

He then looked at the light that was swinging loosely on the roof above upper-center stage. _Perfect positioning too._

He realized that everyone was moving towards their spot on the huge stage. He followed the pink hair of his classmate and felt a peculiar feeling. He dispelled it as nothing. He had a competition to win.

Sakura POV

We all moved to the upper (back) left hand corner of the stage. Everybody else took a bit more time since their people were still in the bathrooms getting that concoction off their nails.

"Hey Hinata! Hey Naruto! Anybody know anything about stage presence?" Naruto turned to look at me.

"From what I remember you do and from what I know Sasuke does too." I mentally bashed my head against the wall. Is there nothing I can beat him at?

"You go first." I turned to look at the commanding voice and glared at him. Uchiha was not going to assert male dominance over me!

"Yeah Sakura you should. I want to see if you have improved." You moved closer to me so he could whisper without being overheard by Uchiha, but so that Hinata could hear him.

"Personally I would like it if you shocked his socks off. He needs someone to put him in his place." I looked at Naruto. Not only has he matured, he has gotten smarter too. And he doesn't call me Sakura-Chan! This is a really nice change.

"Okay Naruto." I took a step forward and closed my eyes. I took several deep breaths and pulled my shoulders back and stand up straighter. I willed my emotions to be in the air around me. Then I quickly opened my eyes with my determination showing. I noticed some people were looking and took several steps toward center stage. I was about to look back and smirk at Uchiha when I heard a snap and some gasps. I opened my mouth to ask what was the matter when I was shoved aside, the wind knocked out of me. I heard a huge crash and a grunt. It took only a few seconds for all of this to take place and then a few more to register what happened.

Some people were screaming their heads off. I opened my eyes to find a shattered stage light next to a bleeding Uchiha lying on the ground. I quickly scrambled over to see what I could do, which turned out to be a lot.

When I got to Uchiha I noticed that there was only blood coming from his back. That was good and bad. The glass could have gone all the way into his spine and paralyzed him. Not good. I couldn't be sure if that was the case because his shirt was ripped to shredder and was preventing my eyes to get a clear view of the wounds. The only thing I knew was that he wasn't losing too much blood; yet.

"Naruto, I need your pocket knife and your sweatshirt NOW!" Naruto rushed over and gave me the pocket knife and sweatshirt. I started to cut his shirt near the collar. I was vaguely aware of Asuma ordering everybody out. My one concern was to keep Sasuke alive.

I threw the shreds of t-shirt aside and surveyed the damage. There was _a lot of glass on his back._ Some even cut into his back a little farther than a person would want.

I started to pull the glass off his back, muttering soothing words to keep Sasuke relaxed. If he was conscious.

"Okay. Not so bad. This might hurt a little." I pulled a piece of glass out slowly. It was almost dripping with blood. Then another. They all came clearly out.

"Here we go another one. These are coming out very cleanly. You are very luc-Ouch!" I cut myself on the glass. It wasn't bad at all, but there was still a little blood. Sakura didn't fell Sasuke stiffen next to her. I wrapped up my hand in a hankie so that none of my blood would get into his. I pulled the last piece of glass free. I looked at the cuts on his back, now clear of glass. Most of them were superficial; but a couple would need stitches. None of them were really serious. None the less I put the sweatshirt over the wounds and put pressure on them to help stop the steady poor of blood that would be his downfall if it wasn't stopped.

"Care to tell me how he is doing?" I was surprised to find out that Asuma was standing there and didn't push me away trying to help him on his own. I am just a student after all. He saw the question in my eyes.

"You looked like you knew what you were doing. I couldn't have done half the job you did. Now how is he doing?" Both Asuma's eyes and mine turned toward Sasuke's body. The blood was staunched and didn't come out as fast. He was taking labored breaths, but he was breathing.

"What happened?" I turn around and there is Tsunade, only she wasn't there a moment ago…

"Uh…" was all I could respond. The shock of nearly getting hit with a light was catching up with me. I saw her face soften.

"You can explain later once you have had time to process this. Come. Asuma, could you carry Sasuke to the nurse's office?" Asuma was already picking him up piggy-back style. I almost laughed at the sight, but I heard Sasuke groan, and I remembered how bad his back was.

Then were jogging out of the aditorium and around the castle. I was beginning to get where everything was and I think that the nurse's office was located at the center of the castle. I guess so that it was more reachable for everybody.

When we got in there it surprised me. It was homey. I always think of nurse's offices like a hospital, smelly and bland. This was homey and roomy. It was pleasant. Then Tsunade brought us down the wing and through a door. This room was a classic hospital room. Great.

"Set him down there. Sakura come here." I hurried over to Tsunade who was scrubbing. Asuma was putting Sasuke on the table, back up, behind us.

"I saw that you took all the glass out of his back and stopped the bleeding. I might need some assistance with his cuts so if you can, will you help me?" I looked at her surprised. Nobody has ever wanted my help with something, except my long distant friends and my dad. But that was it.

"Sure. What do I do?" Tsunade smiled. Together we patched up Uchiha. I was surprised when I got another look at him. It seemed like some of his cuts were gone! And others didn't look as bad as I originally thought they did. He didn't even need stitches! I told myself it was just me freaking out at the time.

"Just put that last bandage on and he will be good to go. He might be a little sore, but he can get over it. Considering it was his prank, he can suck it up.

"Mr. Uchiha, you've lost your stuff." I was wondering why she was talking to him, he shouldn't even be conscious right now, but to my surprise he answered.

"Hn." Tsunade nodded.

"Okay get up and go to lunch." She then turned to me. "Don't worry he's fine. You will know why soon enough." I frowned. I could guess. I don't know why they even bother with the obvious hints.

"Isn't he a-" All of a sudden there was a hand over my mouth. And it wasn't Tsunade's. And Asuma had left as soon as we started bandaging Uchiha. Saying that he needed to round up his students.

"Didn't you tell her the rules?" I glared at him. He glared back. I turned my eyes to Tsunade, considering his hand was still over my mouth, which was a feat. She had her eyebrows raised in a question to Uchiha. He either was ignoring her or didn't notice.

**Get his hand off our MOUTH!**

_Gladly_

So I did what a girl's got to do, I licked it. It didn't work out the way I thought it would.

Sasuke shivered. His hand didn't move, if anything it was pushed more against my mouth.

"You guys are excused for the rest of the da-" She said it super fast but I still didn't hear the end of it.

I found myself in what I think was an empty classroom. I wouldn't know because Sasuke was blocking my view, with me against a wall and his arms caging me in.

Great.

**Page Break**

10 points to whoever guesses the next class and what Sasuke will do! Whoever gets to 100 points I will add your idea to this story no matter what!

I still like ideas and criticism. I might add your idea if it is good. I will give you credit for it too.

Remember the slapping scene from last chapter; well one of friends had that happen to her. I was right at the window when it happened.

Haha!

Yet another chapter done, and the next one is outlined!

Happy dance!

We are up to 7 smiles!

But we _all_ want more!


	4. Everything begins

Sorry for it being so short. Get over it. The other chapters are wayyyyyy longer now.

Disclaimer: do I even have to say it? Of course. UI don't own Naruto.

People: What was that?

Me: I don't own Naruto.

People: a little louder

Me: I DON'T OWN NARUTO!

People blown away.

Me: oops.

Anyway… sorry that I forgot to put in page breaks when it said page break. Heh. I changed it though! Please don't kill me!

Special thanks to those who answered my question:

CrimsonNite who was the first! You get 5 points for that!

Purpleninjas24 close, but no cigar! (MASH quote) you still get 10 points, because it was sooooo close. I think you just used another name for it. Just tell me if so.

On with the story!

Page break

**Sasuke POV**

"Since you are new, I will let it go. But do that again and you will be punished." she looked at Me. I was tensed up, but my face didn't portray anything. Of course if she were to look down there…

She didn't answer; I guess she was still shocked how I got her in here so fast.

I smirked and relaxed a bit. Then I tensed up again, because she had spoken so soon.

"Let what go?" I saw her smirk, but her body was still tense. Still, it was surprising she recovered so quickly from figuring out that I was a vampire, and that I just showed one of my many powers. I put on my best scowl and glared at her.

"You know what." Her smirk didn't waver.

"For the hand thing, or for the v-"

"Don't even think about saying it." She stopped, anyone would have. My words were harsh, but it got the message across. Can she not learn?

"Can I leave now? No, wait. I don't know where we are, so since you took me here, you will escort me back." I cannot believe what she just said. Nobody ordered me around. Her arms were crossed in from of her. She was still caged in by my arms.

"No." She started to glare at me.

**Sakura POV**

"No." I glared at him.

"You will." He smirked, again.

"Who's going to make me?" Great, no _he _is toying with _me_. I hate it when people do that.

"I am." He smirk grew a little more pronounced.

"How can you do that when you are all caged in?" I was already ahead of him. I can think for myself you know. I started to duck under one of his arms, but he moved it down. I tried the other one, but it had already moved down too. Know they were at my waist. A bang had fallen into my eye, now I blew on it to get it out of the way. It didn't work.

Then I felt a hand brushing it away. Without thinking I moved to the side and out of his cage. My eyes were wide. He just stared at me, his eyes also a little shocked. Then they flashed red. Next thing I know is that I am drenched in cold water. I looked up and there was a bucket. How did that get there. Sasuke was leaning against the wall smirking. I scowled.

"I will get you for this." And I marched out of the classroom. It turns out down the next hall was where I go for the dorms. Not believing my luck, I ran to the flower arrangement and picked up the yellow rose and sniffed it. Then I put it back.

It didn't work.

"Shit" I looked back behind me and was thankful that Sasuke wasn't there. Then I turned back to the flower arrangement. I tried a bright red rose, but it didn't work. Then I saw a stargazer lily. It looked so delicate, but so vibrant and strong at the same time. I have always loved lilies. I couldn't resist picking it up and sniffing it. When I put it back the Wall behind the flower arrangement disappeared.

"Huh?"

**I guess you need to sniff the one that you like the most to get in.**

_Makes sense, kind of._

I ran into the common area. Ino, Tenten, and Hinata were there.

"Oh my god you guys won't believe what happened!" I related the tale to them.

**Page Break**

I watched her pick up the lily. That was interesting. I knew that this was the way to the girl's dormitory, but she was the first person to pick the lily that I knew of. Everyone else would pick a rose.

It was interesting how boys couldn't get in because they don't like those kinds of flowers. I ran to the boy's dormitory. Flashed my Sharingan and walked through to the dormitory, to see Neji on the couch staring into the fire. He looked up at me.

"You too?"

"Yep. She cut herself taking glass out of my back." Neji's eyes widened, but knew id didn't want tot talk about it.

"Paper cut." He said it so quietly that a human wouldn't have heard him, but I sure did.

Then Naruto bounced in.

"I have been thinking-"

"Always a dangerous past time." (Ranger's Apprentice Quote) I smirked, he scowled.

"Anyway, since you two always made fun of me for practically throwing myself at Hinata, which I didn't," Neji scoffed. I raised my eyebrow.

"As I was about to say. I dare you two to not take your mate-" He looked at our shocked faces.

"Oh come on, I am not that dumb. You two have sooooo found your mate. Anyway, I double dare you two to have a competition to see who can put off taking their mate the longest." I looked at him, then Neji.

"Deal." I looked at Neji. No way was he going to out do me.

"Got it. But loser does what?" Neji and I looked at each other.

"Admits that he is inferior to the other. And bows to him wenever he comes up to him for a whole week." I said.

"Shake." We all shook.

"Wait, what if our mate throws herself at us?" I asked Naruto. He grinned evilly.

"Let's just hope you have a lot of self control and will power."

**Page Break**

I think I might make this Supernatural/Romance; or Supernatural/Humor. But don't worry; it will still be the same. PM me if you think different.

This story has been kind of slow, so I will speed it up a bit, later, at least according to above.


	5. Bands and pranks

Thank you to CrimsonNite for telling me it should be Supernatural/Romance. I think it is better that way. It will still be humorous so don't worry.

Extra long chapter for an extra long wait. Please don't kill me. I would give you a boatload of excuses but I am too tired to do so.

Disclaimer: I (Yawn) don't own Naruto. (I actually yawned where t says the word yawn. Sigh, I am pathetic)

**Page break**

I woke up that morning with a plan. That bucket and especially the light set me off. I may not know the first thing about pranking, but I know who does.

The whole morning Uchiha was avoiding me, not that I minded at all. I didn't have a clue as to what I would do about this.

"So you want to get back at Uchiha. He seems like someone who knows how to prank."

It was lunch. Tenten and I were having lunch at a _booth_. This school is just so cool. They have gourmet meals and cushioned seats! When I had first saw those, Tenten told me to get over it. When I sat down with a put-out expression; Ino told me that Tenten was almost bouncing off the walls and to not feel so bad.

"I advise against it, Neji h-has been humiliated several times by Sasuke's p-pranks." I looked over at Hinata who was also siting at our booth. It was about the only time when she wasn't with Naruto; Although Naruto was only a couple booths over.

Ino, Tenten, Hinata, and I were sitting here and all were trying to solve my dilemma. The fact that I was nearly killed and that Sasuke saved me from something he caused spread like wildfire, although there weren't many people to spread it to.

"Yeah, and don't even get us started on Naruto's dares! I can't believe this school is still in one piece!" Tenten said sipping some of her soda. It was true. One time Naruto had dared Ino to walk around with the words 'little miss priss' on her butt for a week. I was disappointed that I couldn't be there. Dad didn't want my mom to find out that I _actually_ had friends that were not rich, or snobby, or approved by her. Perfect.

"I might be able to help; in more ways than one." I looked over to see who had just sat down. Her prominent features were the four pigtails she wore with her every calculating eyes.

"H-hey Temari" I turned to Hinata. If she knew her than this girl couldn't be that bad.

"I'm Sakura. It's nice to meet you. It would be amazing if you could help me with this."

"Oh don't worry; she's like a super genius. She is running against that lazy ass Shikamaru as the smartest in school." Ino said. I saw Temari scowl a bit at the mention of Shikamaru's name.

"I can help you with that; but the main reason I am here is to ask Ino and Hinata if I could be the techie and special effects person for their soon-to-be band." I squealed, or shrieked would be more accurate.

"OMG (A/N stands for oh, my, GARDEN!) I can't believe that you did this! Can I be in it? Oh please, please, please! I have some songs written! And my mom made me take those freaking singing lessons! Plea-" I was cut off when Ino put a hand over my mouth, and then screamed in _my_ ear…

"OF COURSE! YOU ARE GOING TO BE THE LEAD SINGER AND BUST SOME MOVES TOO! HOW COULD I MAKE A BAND AND NOT HAVE YOU IN IT! GOD! YOU CAN BE SO STUPID!" she then thwacked me over the head. I glared at her; and then very maturely stuck my tongue out at her.

"Finally got a band together? Who did you scrape up? My grandma?" I turned around to see a tall, brown haired and eyed boy smirking at, are my eyes seeing this right; _Ino_.

Ino was fired up at once.

"Yeah, that's right. I got myself an awesome, badass singer! So go screw yourself!" I almost laughed out loud! _Ino_ was yelling at a cute boy. Not that I liked him or anything, but this is _Ino_ we are talking about. She usually jumps on a boy for looking half-way decent.

"I would enjoy it rather more if I had a certain female's company …" This time I went for the open mouth look. They must have a love-hate relationship or something…

"Not on your _life!_" she hissed. He shrugged and walked away, going to Naruto's table. Guess it is a competitive-love (boy) and hate-hate (Ino) relationship. She always was one for complicated ones.

"Okayyyyyy; Tenten you can uncover Hinata's ears now." I said giggling. Tenten scoffed.

"If I know Ino, she will start complaining about him in ten seconds. Hinata is too innocent to hear what she is about to say." And sure enough …

"That arrogant, jerk, son of a BITCH! Talking to me like that in front of my friends! He thinks he can do that and get away with it. HA! I show that little, good-for-nothing, arse hole … she then listed a string of profanities I'd rather not think about. I turned to Temari.

"Who was he anyway?" she sighed.

"He is Kiba. Part of Sasuke's band. When we first got here they were nothing; just like us; then they got together and became a hit. When Ino first got here he started to hit on her and couldn't understand why she didn't like him so he asked. He thought because he was in a band he was number 1 on the hottie list. She said that anybody could be in an awesome band, so he challenged her to make one. She has been enemies with him ever since. Oh, and heads up. I hope you sing well, not that I doubt your abilities, but Ino will _kill _you if you mess this up." Temari said with a smirk on her face.

**What is it with people and smirking around here?**

_No idea, maybe it is a disease!_

**Well, whatever you do, don't catch it!**

"No pressure or anything" I said with a perfectly straight face. Temari burst out laughing. Ino was still going on about Kiba, and Tenten was too busy trying to make sure that Hinata could here none of what Ino was say to notice.

I felt eyes on me and turned around. There was Uchiha smirking at me with a challenging look in his eye. I immediately turned around, with a light blush on my cheeks.

"Okay. I need to learn everything about successful pranking in as little time as possible without being left out of anything." I said to Temari. She turned around and saw Uchiha smirking at me. Then she looked at my friends.

"I am going to need some help with this to make it perfect…"

**Page Break**

Well that was it. Sorry it took so long. I am just so busy right now.

Everything will get faster and interesting in the next few chapters. I just wanted to get this one out there.

R&R!

You guys are such dorks, no way would I leave you with only that! It's so borrrrrring! Here is where it gets interesting.

**Page Break**

We were in my room, up in the tower, getting ready. We had everything we needed. All I needed to do was put it in place.

"Now that everything is ready, you need to get to his room undetected. Now I suggest, OH SHIT! I AM SO SORRY!" Temari had just flailed her arm, smacking me into the wall and falling on my book bag which toppled over and spilled its contents everywhere.

"It's no problem" I said. It really wasn't. I only grazed my hand a bit when I hit the stupid rock wall of the tower. I started to put my stuff in my backpack when I yelped back in fright. A piece of old paper was _writing on itself_. (Now that just sounded wrong. Mind out of the gutter please) Everyone gasped and shrieked, except Tenten and I. We just gasped.

"Do you have an idea what that _is?"_ I shook my head.

"That is Orochimaru map of the school. It has _everything_ on it! Even people!" I gingerly picked it up. Sure enough there was a detailed plan of the _whole_ school. Secret passages and everything. And people labeled in red and blue. I eagerly searched for us. I found us in the corner of the map, but something was wrong …

"Where is Tenten? I don't see her on here." Temari kindly started to explain.

"You need blood to find out where that person is." Tenten and I stared at her. "Sakura, your grazed hand left blood on the paper." Comprehension dawned in all of our eyes. I looked down at the paper. There were so many red and blue names. Most of them weren't moving around, but there were a couple.

"The red means a girl and the blue means a boy. Simple enough." I looked up at Temari, a question in my eyes.

"No, he didn't tell me this himself. It just explains some odd habits of his." She pointed to Ino. "She accidentally cut herself in his class and he wouldn't let her go to the nurse's office unless she dripped some onto a certain piece of paper. He finds so many ways of doing it. Used band-aids, donors, even some that was left on the wall or ground from a fall. He has almost everyone marked; some don't even know that they are." All of our faces were horror struck.

"He uses _blood_?" Hinata shook her head.

"He is Orochimaru. It is just the same with being able to predict mates. He always makes it hard for the vampire to court. I was lucky that Naruto and I got hooked up real quick. There was a rumor going around that he was going to do something to Naruto. I never found out what. I still don't want to know." I looked around wondering … wondering …

"Aha!" I pointed to a place that was in a tower not too far from here. It said **Sasuke Uchiha.**Everyone else looked over my shoulder and smirked. This was too easy. There was a secret passage right from the common room downstairs to Uchiha's. I looked up.

"Well what are we waiting for?

**Page Break**

Alas, here is where it ends.

I feel so giddy!

I am getting a new laptop for Christmas! (Doing the happy dance)

Actually … no I am not. I feel detached, like my body can't believe that it will soon be Christmas. There is no Christmas feel. All it feels like is an out of body experience. You get what I mean right? Anyway… on a much brighter note …

I won't have to use the young dinosaur that I am using right now!

Seriously, this thing is huge! It was my dad's, so it doubled as a desktop computer.

I hate computer class, it makes my fingers hurt. Why couldn't I have been in Spanish? Sigh, at least I only have a quarter of it I recently learned. I thought it was a whole semester! The other quarter is applied tech, where I get to go on a bus to the other middle school and learn about robots and stuff… reserving judgment for now.

Don't you just hate cliffies?

I am sooooo evil (that took me three tries to spell that)

I do too, so I won't leave you with one!

Teehee

Hopefully those I didn't get with the previous one I got with this one.

Teehee again. (Gosh I can't spell today. Thank goodness for spell check!)

**Page Break**

I was in the common room looking at the map. The crackling fire from earlier was now only dim coals. I had to get really close to see what the map said. It showed at least _three_ secret passages from and to this room. Deciding to explore them at a different time, I saw that I had to trace the pattern on the bottom of the table and something should happen to get me in the passageway.

I got on my back under the table with all my stuff in a black bag. I was all decked out in black stuff too. I felt like a ninja.

I started to trace the winding pattern on the bottom of the oak table. After about two minutes of tracing the floor under me gave a giant lurch. I screamed as I fell down a steep and winding slide. Soon I was exited the slide with a loud thump. My mask had come off during the ride and my hair was tousled. It was dark, almost so dark that I couldn't see. I looked in front of me and saw another slide, about two feet away, and a _staircase_ following along the side of the slide.

I made a mad dash for it. Up as quickly as I dared. I didn't know if these walls were sound proof. I minced as I remembered my scream. I certainly hoped they were.

After a while I came upon a trap door. I nearly bumped into it because I could barley see. I made a mental note to bring a flashlight next time. I checked the may to see if anyone was on the other side and to see where Uchiha was. I quickly memorized the layout, with a little difficulty in the dim light, and climbed through after double checking that nobody was there.

It was almost exactly like ours. Only there was something strange about it that I couldn't put my finger on. I didn't exactly take my time to look either. The secret passage came out of the same place that it began. I quietly slipped up the staircase to Uchiha's room. I opened the creaky door to find the room disserted.

_That's funny; I could have sworn the map said he was in here. Maybe I am in the wrong room …_

**Stupid, look at the window! He probably just went out.**

_Yeah, probably doing va-_

**DIDN'T YOU HEAR UCHIHA SAY NOT TO SAY THAT WORD!**

_What's the big deal about it anyway?_

**Ask Hinata, I don't know.**

I knocked out my inner for being an annoying brat and started to get on with my work. This is going to be good.

I was putting on the final touches when I heard a creak coming from the window. I didn't wait to see who it was. I ran down to the common room and started tracing. Faster and faster I traced until the floor lurched. I thought I saw a pair of feet coming down the staircase before I was completely engulfed by the passage. I enjoyed the ride this time and scurried up the stairs on the other side so I could see my friends and tell them all about my little adventure.

**Page Break**

That interesting enough for you?

You will find out why they aren't supposed to say vampire-

Random person gasps

Oh shut up I say

In the next chapter

Also I have an idea for the prank, but if you think you have a better one I will take it into consideration. Leave a comment

Right

Down

Here

Somewhere

Teehee!


	6. Little discoveries

Hey guys! Nothing really to say. Except that I want to go sledding! XD I crack myself up. (Crickets chirping) Okay then, here we go.

Oh, and I crammed some chapters together because I thought it was going slow. So yeah. But I gave you a chapter to so you would be disappointed.

Disclaimer: I am really bored so I decided to continue the story of mine that some characters and some powers are not. Surprisingly a lot of the story is mine. Hmmmm…

**Page Break**

The next day I woke up feeling groggy. It wasn't till I was half-way through creativity class that I realized something …

"Where's Uchiha?" I asked Tenten. She looked at me strangely.

"It takes a bit of effort to get glitter glue out of your hair. Not to mention all those feathers." The night's memories cascaded over me. I started to giggle. Then Tenten shot me a warning look.

The bell rang. It was a different tune from yesterday.

I turned a corner down a deserted corridor and brought out my map. It was useful in the sense that I wouldn't lose my way again. But it took a bit of blood to activate it so I decided to use is sparingly.

"Uchiha's just now walking out of his dorm huh …" I looked to see where dancing was and hurried off. Down the corridor, second left, two immediate rights, take the second stair case railing (I love doing that) and walk down to my studio.

I was doing improvising today to Live like you were dying (Tim McGraw) when I heard clapping.

"You certainly live up to your reputation." It was Kurenai. I shyly smiled, feeling my face go red. Then she sighed.

"I am sorry but you will have to take some students of mine off my hands. They are too advanced for what I am teaching, and I just have too many students to handle. Also Tsunade wants you to do more than just your own classes. Sooooo, here are some people I would like you to teach…" Four guys and three girls walked in.

"Hikari" (Light) She pointed to the smallest of the girls. Who was like the opposite of Naruto. Shy, Bright yellow eyes and electric blue hair.

"Hello." She even had a small voice.

"Hi Hikari" I smiled sweetly at her.

Kurenai then pointed to the next tallest one, by about a head. "This is Kuria" (Clear) Clear indeed. She was albino, but she looked healthy and strong, and her eyes were a beautiful magenta instead of red. But the almost white skin and hair was defiantly albino.

"Hello" she said in a calm voice ringing out like a bell.

"Hi Kuria" She smiled, revealing teeth as white as snow.

"And Hime" (Princess) This girl was only an inch or two taller than Kuria, but considering that I was at least three inches shorter than Kuria, Hime towered over me. He name was perfect for her. She looked like an African American princess. She was pretty, but she put on so much makeup you couldn't tell.

"Hello" I instantly didn't like her. Her voice was that of someone who could have only been a spoiled child who always got whatever they wanted. Also, she looked like a whore. She kept glancing to the guy in the back with a hood over his head. All this was a recipe for a bitch. (I am not racist; I am just basing her off a person my dance teacher met. Some of my best friends have been African Americans.)

"Hello Hime" I would try to friendly anyway. She sneered at me and threw me the finger. So much for being nice to her. Kurenai choose to ignore this and continue with the boys, all of who were well built. (Thank god! My inner said)

"Ookami" (wolf) He was the shortest, a little shorter than I was, and was also an African American.

"Hello." He said in a relatively deep voice. It was very polite. He seemed very nice.

"Hello Ookami" He nodded back at me.

"Tsuki" (moon) Again with the tall people he was the second tallest in the group. A little taller than Kuria. He was an Italian. Olive-toned skin and brown eyes

"Hello" He had the accent too. He also seemed polite, but with a glimmer of mischievous) and mystery behind them. The thing that stood out was that he had snow white hair that almost gleamed. It was the exact shad of Kuria's hair to.

"Hello Tsuki." He smiled back at me.

"Torikkusutā" (trickster) He was the very definition of a surfer boy. Taller than even Hime, his brown eyes twinkled with, and costmary to his name, mischievousness.

"Hello Torikkusutā" He grinned widely.

"Just call me Torik babe" my gaze turned wary.

"And then you know Sasuke" My head snapped around so fast I thought I heard a crack. But there he was. He almost looked small compared to Tsuki and Torik. But he was the most muscular. And he wasn't that much shorter anyhow.

"Uchiha"

"Haruno" I glared at him. He glared fiercely at me.

Kurenai left the room at that. Everybody looked expectedly at me.

I didn't know what to do.

"Have you been warmed up?" I asked. They all nodded. "Well since it is our first day, I will just leave it open to improvision. First in pairs. Then we will decide what to do next." They glanced at each other and sat down, leaving Hime to the floor. She glared at everybody.

"Isn't anybody going to go with me?" she turned to Uchiha "Sasuke-kun?"

"No" I stifled a laugh. It was fun to see him deal with fangirls.

"I will!" Not surprisingly it was Torik. I put the Ipod on shuffle. She looked like she was going to argue, but I had already started the music. It was Backstabber. (Ke$ha)

(Only going to do chorus so you can recognize song and get ideas of what I am/am not trying to get across) (Medium tempo)

_Girl!_

_You're such a backstabber-stabber-stabber_

_You're such a backstabber!_

_Oh Girl!_

_You're such a shit-talker_

_And everybody knows what_

_Everybody knows what_

_Girl!_

_You're such a backstabber-stabber-stabber_

_You're such a backstabber!_

_Run your mouth off at anybody I ever loved_

_And everybody knows what_

_Everybody knows what_

It was interesting. She was an okay dancer. Torik was an okay dancer. They managed to dance to the music, while almost trying to seduce each other. I whispered for Hiakri to look away. She giggled, but did as I told. Torik kept trying to caress her while she danced out of the way, into the line of vision of Uchiha.

When they finished I wasn't the only one trying to stifle laughter.

"Okay who is next?" Kuria got up. Tsuki followed after a glance at Sasuke. Probably making sure that he didn't want to go. Kuria smiled when she found out who was going to dance with her. I pressed play and Colors of the Wind from Pocahontas game up (Just going by my own Ipod on shuffle and within reason.) (Medium slow tempo)

_Have you ever heard the wolf cry to the blue corn moon?_

_Or asked the grinning bobcat why he grins?_

_Can you sing with all the voices of the mountain?_

_Can you paint with all the colors of the wind?_

_Can you paint with all the colors of the wind?_

I thought it fit them well. They were very fluid together. Fitting the story. They were both good dancers. Not excellent but good. People clapped when they were done. Kuria gave me a smile when she was done, I smiled back. Then I turned to see Ookami holding out his hand for Hikari to take. She blushed and I had to give her a shove before she would go. I pressed play for the next song Lets bounce (Princess Diaries two soundtrack Tacky I know, but I am saving the good songs for something else…) (fast tempo)

_So let's bounce!_

_Into something new_

_Let's bounce!_

_Because we all want to_

_Let's shout!_

_Gonna have some fun._

_Everybody, everyone_

_Let's bounce!_

_Get the party on._

_Let's bounce!_

_Gonna dance too long_

_Let's shout!_

_Gonna jump in._

_Everybody, everywhere._

(I hate this song but it worked.)

It was cool seeing Hikari coming out of her shell a bit. She was the best dancer so far. All the guys were about the same, except Torik, he was okay. They all could use some pointers, but a couple was good. I looked at Hikari again. She looked so young. She really got into the music. That was always a must for a dancer. Then it was over. I smiled at Hikari and she gave a big grin back. Then she jerked her thumb at Uchiha. He was getting up and I realized he didn't have a partner. _Shit_.

I got up.

"Hikari? Can you play the next song?" She got up to my silver Ipod and pressed play. Uchiha still had his hood on. Evacuate the Dance floor by Cascada (Medium-fast tempo)

_Evacuate the dance floor_

_I'm infected by the sound._

_Stop! This beat is killing me!_

_Hey, d-dj. Let the music take me on the ground_

_Everybody in the club!_

_Evacuate the dance floor!_

_I'm infected by the sound._

_Stop! This beat is killing me!_

_Hey, d-dj. Burn this place right to the ground._

I immediately got into the music and started to dance really fast, out of his way so I could at least watch a little. But that wasn't his plan; I think. Pretty soon we were doing a whole bunch of partner stuff and we were totally in synch. (Minds out of the gutter! Now! There's a good boy/girl!) It was amazing we ended and everybody clapped, except Hime.

"Well I think I know how everyone is going to be paired up." I looked over at Torik. He started pointing to the pairs.

"Everybody is a good height for each other and they danced pretty well together so…" I had to agree with him. Everyone was excellent. But what Uchiha and I just did; that just plain scared the shit out of me.

Then the bell rang. I ran out the door to my next class. I felt Uchiha watching me as I ran out the door, even though I couldn't see his eyes since his hood was still up. I still don't know how that happened.

I ran into Acting and made sure I didn't volunteer for anything. And I didn't even pay attention in Stage. It was during lunch that I actually found my voice.

"Hey Ino?" I whispered. She seemed shocked that I actually spoke.

"Yeah?" she whispered back. I was glad that she didn't shout or anything. For once she actually realized that this was something important.

"Is there someplace I can be alone where no one will hear me?" She looked at me sympathetically.

"The school garden. Out back, about a mile out." I thanked her and left. This is what I did when I was overcome with emotion. I bottled it up and then let it all out. I didn't give a shit about what shrinks said. This was my way of doing things.

I managed to find my way out of the school with my trusty map and ran toward the garden. There were many things I did to get rid of stress. Running was one of them.

I got into the plush garden and went to the very heart under an ancient Weeping Cheery. (Like a willow tree only with cherry blossoms that don't produce fruit.) Then I screamed.

You wonder why I was so distraught. Someone had gotten to me.

I have this wall. None but my closest friends are let in, and it takes a bit to do that. I don't trust anybody. My mother made sure of that. Then this _Uchiha_ came along and walked right through as if they weren't even there. It made me feel venerable, weak. I hated that feeling. I cried for what seemed like hours. Another way to get rid of emotion. It had been a while and a body can only hold in so much emotion before it bursts. Finally I stopped.

I looked around at the beautiful garden in full bloom. The Weeping Cherry that I was under was creaking under the weight of so many blossoms. I was glad they were there to keep me from prying eyes. Not that there were any here.

I walked out and started to explore. There was a path of moss and I followed into a patch of clover. I had so much to think about that I just lay down and looked for a four-leaf clover. My dad had said they were good luck.

I was so deep in thought that I didn't notice someone approaching.

"What are you doing here?" I shot off like a bolt to the Weeping Cherry. I didn't know who it was because at the moment that he, I think, spoke I had let out a sob.

I reached the Weeping Cherry fast and disappeared through its overlying branches. I was about to start climbing when a hand pulled me down. I closed my eyes and felt hot breath on my face. I tried to struggle but found myself caged. It could only be one person.

"W-What do you want U-Uchiha?" I brought up my hand to wipe my face off. I heard, and felt, him sigh.

"To know why you are crying" My eyes shot open at this. They were immediately drawn to his eyes but I looked down and away before I became entrapped by them.

"It is none of your business" My snappy voice was ruined by a hiccup. Sasuke sighed.

"Sakura you are so annoying." I started to glare. But I still didn't dare look up.

"Look at me" I shook my head once. He growled.

"Sakura, look at me." I shook my head again. This time he punched the tree beside my head, breaking a branch in half.

"Damn it Sakura! Look at me!" I looked at him with a glare in my eyes.

"Why should I?" I nearly spat at him. He looked as angry as I felt, almost more so. His gaze turned sad.

"It's because of me, isn't it?" it was more a statement than a question, but I answered it anyway.

"Yes" He turned his head away cursing. He looked like he wanted to punch the tree again.

"How? What did I do?" He sounded so guilty and sad. He looked like he killed someone and was seeking comfort. I didn't care at the moment.

"Almost everything and nothing at the same time!" I was the one who hit the tree this time. Not as hard as he did, although the tree splintered a bit. His gaze turned hard.

"You expect me to believe that and try to fix it?" I glared at him.

"No, I don't! This is why I keep my emotions in check. I don't like showing people what I feel." I turned away as more tears came. "Everyone expects me to do what is asked, even if I hate it, or have something more important to do. They expect me to do certain things just cause. Everyone judges me." I turned to glare at him. "That's why I put up walls. I don't trust people. I only trust my best friends and that's because they did something special. They proved that they weren't in my mother's crowd. They proved that they don't use people." I glared at him. He glared back.

"Where do I come in on this?"

"You _Uchiha_, just come right in my walls that I put up like they aren't there." Tears were still streaming down my face. I looked away again. "Everything I try to shut out, it comes out when I am with you. I feel venerable weak. I hate it. I can't help trusting you, and that's what I hate the most." My voice became a whisper "No one understands. No one _can _understand." I was sobbing now. Sasuke drew me into a hug. I cried on his shoulder. But he completely screwed up the moment when he laughed.

I was a dry, humorless laugh, but it was a laugh. I pulled back, and watching the ground, started to run away. I thought that if someone could laugh at a person like this, then they truly were a bastard, and belonged in my mother's group.

But he didn't let me go. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me in tight.

"Sorry. Let me explain." I struggled, but he only held me tighter. In the end I just slumped against him. Immensely tired and not able to support my weight.

"My brother killed my whole family when I was eight." I stiffened. That was horrible.

**Page Break**

**Sasuke POV**

"My brother killed my whole family when I was eight." I felt her stiffen in my embrace. My mask was falling. It wasn't just her who was loosing their façade. How could this strange woman do this to me so soon? "I killed him." I heard her gasp. And I hugged her tighter. I didn't want to let her go. "I found out that he was forced into doing it. The council suspected that my family, all of the Uchihas, were about to try and revolt. To take over the council of elders. Their suspicions were correct. They blackmailed Itachi into killing all of them. But he said that if he did it, they would have to take care of me. They couldn't harm me for fear of Itachi coming. I was alone. It took a long time before I made friends and I still feel like I don't really _live_." I pulled back a little and she looked up at me. "So I guess I could say that I can understand how you are feeling."

We stood there for a while, just looking at each other. A strong gust of wind blew my hood down.

She started to laugh so hard that tears were coming out of her eyes.

**Sakura POV**

When his hood fell down I laughed so hard tears were coming out of my eyes.

His hair was a _sparkly_, magenta. With little colored feathers stuck everywhere.

"Wow, you really spruced up chicken butt!" Then I took off running before he could kill me.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey. Temporary writers block, anyway … there is something you should know. Unless of course you have already read this and did what I said. Then continue.

_**/ WARNING/**_

_**I HAVE ALTERED CHAPTERS. MEANING: I ENDED THEM IN DIFFERENT SPOTS AND SQUISHED SOME TOGETHER. IF YOU HAVE NOT REREAD CHAPTER 7…GO DO IT NOW! OTHERWISE THE STORY WILL NOT MAKE SENSE!**_

So yeah, I did update on Christmas only it didn't show it because there was already a sixth chapter before. And I didn't feel like leaving an authors note in place of a chapter 1. Because I hate doing that. 2 because I know you will hate me for doing that 3because I hate it when authors do that, so there.

Disclaimer: OMG (stand for 'Oh, My, Garden!') thank goodness I don't own Naruto. My life would be a Snafu (Situation Normal Accidentally Fouled (or some other terms) Up. It was actually used in WW2. Really it was.)

**Page Break**

You there, make sure to read the big authors note part. Because otherwise you are a git and I won't feel sorry for you when you are confused about what is going on and say

"What the fudge balls (or some other colorful language) is going on?"

With the git thing, I was just reading some Harry Potter fanfiction. It was a total book. If fact, she put it as the 'Seventh Harry Potter Book' on the internet and somebody published it. Whoops! But then it got sorted out and many of the ideas she used Rowling had them in the real 7th book. Only the real 7th book sucked. Anybody could have killed voldemort! And Ginny comes with in the fanfiction. And no, they don't go camping the whole time either. I like it so much better than the real 7th book. I am thinking of being totally random and taking parts from each of them with a little bit of me here and there to make another fanfiction.

**Page break**

From then on everything was cool. School went on as normal. Right now I am in band practice, my first one! (Firework, Katy Perry)

_You've just got to ignite, the light_

_And let it shine!_

_Just own the night_

_Like the fourth of July!_

_Cause baby you're a firework!_

_Come on them what you're worth._

_Make them go ah, ah, ah_

_As you shoot across the sky, sky, sky._

_Cause baby you're a firework!_

_Come on show them what you're worth!_

_Make them go ah, ah, ah!_

_You're gonna leave them going ah, ah, ah! _

That was awesome guys! Let's take a break.

We all slumped down on Temari's orders. She was our stage manager along with the special effects. Ino was the drummer, Hinata was keyboard/violin/tamborine, Tenten was the guitar and I was the singer. We had yet to decide on a name for the band.

"So, I saw Sasuke walk/run out of the gardens chasing you with an interesting hairdo. I compliment you on your art skills. What happened in there?" she said wiggling her eyebrows suggestively. That was so Ino.

"Nothing. And anyway…Since we got a little off topic that last time, I forgot to ask you guys. Why can't we say what other people really are?" They looked at me like I had a third eye.

"What?" they said in union.

"Sorry, I forgot you were new. I am glad that you didn't say it, because that would have been really bad." Tenten said.

"Why can't we say it?" They looked at each other.

"Well, first of all if you say that word you will lose your voice."

"How do you get it back?" They looked at each other uncomfortably.

"You tell her. Temari"

"No you."

"Not me. How about Hinata?"

"She's way too innocent. Tenten?"

"Not going to happen in hell."

"All right! I'll tell her." Ino yelled. "God!"

Silence

"Sooooo?" Sakura said. She didn't know why it was such a big deal.

"Well" Ino began. "It is a little uncomfortable for us girls. I mean it isn't bade or anything, and-"

"Just spit it out." Ino took a deep breath and we all leaned back a bit. She noticed this and let out the breath, slowly.

"Example. Figuratively. Let's say I said 'that word'. I would lose my voice. I would have to say, in front of Shikamaru, 'I love you Shikamaru'. And since they have that super hearing they can always hear it. Then I have to immediately kiss him." Ino finished.

"And your voice comes back?"

"In a snap." Ino snapped her fingers for emphasis.

"That doesn't seem so bad." Sakura said.

"But when you say something like that, and then kiss your 'you know what' it tends to go a bit farther." Temari said tentatively.

"Huh?" Sakura questioned.

"'You know whats' are really hormonal. That's why they mate in college." Tenten said.

"But it can't be different than from a regular college boy." They gave each other glances.

"It is. They are stronger, faster, and usually smarter. And also hormonally challenged." Ino finished with a hesitant giggle.

"Yeah. Once they start, you usually can't get them to stop, even if they themselves want to." Temari said.

"And when you lose your voice, everyone knows what has happened and what will happen. So you might want to be alone, so you don't die from embarrassment…" Tenten started.

"Or with some friends so that it won't go too far." Hinata finished.

Sakura's mouth was open.

"Will you ever be able to say vam-" Four hands found their way to Sakura's mouth. All of them had their eyes wide open.

"Sakura, if you were smart you would learn to not say anything." Sasuke said walking into the room.

Later her friends would swear that she had jumped at least 3 feet in the air.

"What happened to the sparkles Uchiha?" Temari said while Sakura recovered from a near heart-attack.

Sasuke growled.

"Someone's touchy" Tenten said. Ino turned a critical eye on the only Uchiha. Thinking of when she saw him with the hairdo.

"You really shouldn't be. Magenta goes well with your skin tone." All the girls burst out laughing. Sasuke was glaring at them all.

"Ok Sasuke, what do you want?" Sakura said when she recovered her breath.

"I want to speak to you in private."

"I am a little busy right now."

"I don't care."

"I don't care if you want to talk with me. I'm practicing with my friends right now." Sakura said through clenched teeth.

"Then stop for a bit."

"I won't drop whatever I am doing to jump and do your every command."

"I take that as a challenge."

"You think whatever you want to think." Sakura said indifferently.

Sasuke smirked. Sakura correctly interpreted what he was thinking.

"You perv!" She was about to get up and beat the hell out of him when Hinata broke in.

"One word." She said gently. "COMPROMISE!"

Moment of shocked silence.

"Same place, midnight." Sasuke said, then left.

Another moment of shocked silence.

"Way to go Hinata!" There were rounds of high fives.

"So, back to what we were discussing before the chicken ass came in." Temari said, glancing pointedly at Sakura.

"I am sorry. Will we ever be able to say that word?"

"Your _mate_ has to give you permission and seal it _marriage_" Ino said mate and marriage in disgust.

"It's to keep the secret of 'you know whats' a secret." Hinata said.

"Can they say what they are?"

Hinata said. "Yes we can."

"And your not saying it because…" Sakura asked.

"Keeping with the theme." Sakura nodded and then realized something.

"Hey Tenten. How did you know this before I did?"

"I gather information quicker than you do. I asked around."

"Oh."

"Let's get back to practicing."

_**Page Break**_


	8. Chapter 8

A/N trying to write this as fast (and well) as I can.

I don't own Naruto. I don't own Naruto at all.

Take that statement any way you want to.

Oh and the only that they can say when they lose their voice is 'I love you _" fill in space with vampire's name. They can only say it in the presence of the vampire, and they have to say it all at once.

_**Page Break**_

Now all Sakura had to do was get out of this, castle, without getting caught.

Or lost.

But that was why she had Orochimaru's map.

She poked her finger with a pin and let a drop of blood fall on the map.

The ancient map came to life. Blue and red dots where people were. There were a lot of teachers patrolling the corridor. Probably to keep the 'things' away from us humans.

She started to look for the gardens and a passage that led her to them. There was no direct passage, and she had to run through a few corridors to get to the next passage, and at least half of them were patrolled by teachers. She counted all of the passages she needed.

Four. She looked at her watch. 11:00 Uchiha wanted her there at midnight.

She had better get started.

_**Page Break**_

It took her ten minutes of her precious time to get ready. She was dressed in all grey to match the castle walls. Her hair was under a hat, same color as her clothes. She had a dark brown bag with a flashlight, a pin, and the map.

The first passage started in the common room. She went over to the fireplace and muttered.

"_out of the frying pan and into the fire"_

The fireplace split in two. The fire was still burning heartily, but on either side of a small, stone walkway. She followed the walkway without any hesitations. She brought out her flashlight and turned it on low. She only needed a little light. She walked and walked and walked.

Then she saw a door straight ahead. She turned off her flashlight and let her eyes adjust to the darkness. Then she opened the door a crack.

Only to freeze when she saw Asuma walking down the corridor. Hopefully he wouldn't notice the wall jutting out a little bit.

He didn't. He kept on walking.

She waited another minute and then slithered out of the secret passage. Then she quietly walked down the corridor to turn left. She saw the tapestry with a maiden in a field of flowers. She disappeared behind it and went straight. At one point in the dusty passageway, there was another path that led off to the right, but she didn't need to go that way.

She kept walking down the passage. At the end it became a little shorter so that she had to crouch. The she came to the backside of a tapestry.

This was the hard part she had to come out from behind this tapestry and then run down most of a patrolled corridor and then into a cupboard, with hopefully nobody in it already.

She was kind of freaking out when she heard certain someone's voice.

A certain someone's loud, angry voice.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE HAD SOMETHING BETTER TO DO?" Tsunade's voice was even louder in the passage then it was in the corridor.

"He said that this corridor was not important and then patrolling it was a waste of his time. He also said that HE had something important to do." Sakura heard Anko say. Anko was clearly trying, but not succeeding, in holding back her anger from her words.

"WELL HE HAD BETTER RESERVE A LONG-TERM PLACE IN THE INFIRMIRY! BECAUSE I AM GOING TO BRING HIM SO CLOSE TO DEATH HE WON'T BE ABLE TO THINK! THEN I WILL HEAL HIM, AND DO IT ALL OVER AGAIN!" Tsunade took a few deep breaths. "Anko go back to your post. This one will just have to be unmanned for a while. I will go rouse one of the teachers."

"Got it." Then they walked away. Sakura heard Tsunade muttering when she walked past her hiding spot.

Thank goodness she was occupied or else she might have heard my heartbeat. Sakura thought. It must have been hear a mile away it was so loud.

Then she realized that the corridor was clear.

She waited ten seconds after she heard the last of Tsunade's muttering. Strange how their footsteps didn't make any noise.

Then she bolted from behind the tapestry and ran down the corridor into the cupboard.

She wasted no time getting to the back. She found the small green handprint and put her hand on it.

Her hand started to get hot and she couldn't pull it away. She started to panic when it grew suddenly cold and she yanked it away.

Then the floor fell away.

That's when she really started to panic.

She emerged out of the long tunnel which she landed in. she hand landed on some plant that broke most of fall, but her butt was still sore. She had run down a long tunnel. And emerged in the garden. Now she just ran through the now familiar garden until she was under the sakura tree.

She checked her watch. It was five minutes till.

She saw a note on the tree.

_Sakura,_

_I need to make sure it is you._

_Say vampire. Anybody else wouldn't trust me._

_But I know you do._

_Sasuke_

She could tell it was Sasuke's handwriting. And he had to tell her something important. But to lose her voice? And get it back _that_ way? But she trusted Sasuke. He would know what to do.

So she said it.

"_Vampire_" she waited. Nothing happened for a couple seconds. Then a burning sensation flashed in her throat. She gasped. It was gone as quickly as it came. She tried to speak. She couldn't.

She waited for Sasuke to appear. She waited an hour. He didn't appear.

This was another practical joke. One that wasn't funny. Sakura thought.

So there we go. This story will be finished soon.

Sorry about really late update. I just have writer's block for this story.

A lot.

So yeah. What happened to Sasuke?

And was it really a practical joke like Sakura thinks?


	9. Chapter 9

Now I see! The way is clear to end the story! But it won't happen in this chapter.

I do not own Naruto. Has anybody noticed how he reacted to Hinata saving him, and then later doesn't even talk to her? Hmmmmm…

_**Page break**_

When Sasuke woke up he knew something was wrong. He just couldn't tell what.

He did all the niceties and went downstairs and into the corridors for classes. He still couldn't tell what was bothering him, and it was getting really annoying.

Hn, annoying. That reminded him of Sakura.

"Oh shit!" he said. Then he was sprinting down the corridors to find her. He heard several profanities follow him from pushing someone out of his way. Then he saw Tenten.

He ran up to her. She turned around and glared at him.

"Tenten where's Sakura?" his face was a mask, as it was normally.

"Bastard. Like I would tell you. I would beat you up right here and now if Sakura had not called that particular privilege." Then she stalked off. He was left there, trying to figure something out.

The bell rang and people went off to their classes. He decided to skive off and think.

He had told Sakura to meet him 'same time same place'. But why had he not woken up in time? When had he even gone to sleep? He had planned to stay up until midnight. Then he remembered.

He had walked out of the music room where Sakura and her friends were practicing. He hadn't walked two steps when Orochimaru had bumped into him. He had felt a prick on his arm. Then his vision went fuzzy. And then…

He couldn't remember.

He needed to talk to Sakura to see what had happened last night. He needed to set things right.

He started to walk outside. The teachers would not care if they saw him. He was a vampire. He had gone through most of the classes with the highest marks.

Multiple times.

While he was walking to the tower that led to the girl's dorm, he thought about what to do.

Hopefully she was unhurt. And she, along with her friends, think that it was his fault. Maybe they thought it was part of the prank war he and Sakura were in.

It wasn't a prank when he told her to meet him there. He just had to tell her about the dare he, Naruto, and Neji had made. He wanted to tell her, but not take her. He did not think it was against the rules.

And if it was, well he certainly wasn't going to tell anybody. She wouldn't tell anybody.

Because Uchiha's did not lose at anything.

He was under the dorm tower and started to climb.

_**Page Break (a few hours ago)**_

When Sakura had gotten back to the dorm around two in the morning, her friends were aching for details.

But of course she couldn't give them any. There were at least four full minutes of silence once Hinata had figured it out and Sakura had nodded her head to the statement. Tears were running down her cheeks.

They were tears of abandonment, hatred, and fear.

Temari had been smart enough to give her pen and paper and she wrote out an account of her night.

When they got to the note part, Ino was baffled.

"You actually believed he was there and waiting for you to do this?" Sakura glared at Ino and wrote:

_If Shikamaru had asked you to make sure that it was you and not some slutty imposter trying to bet the best of him, would you have done it?_

Ino looked sheepish. "Well, yeah I guess I would. Continue please."

When Sakura was finished writing her tale, her friends were full of sympathy.

"If you want, we can all beat him up tomorrow." Tenten said. Sakura shook her head fiercely.

_I want that privilege. And besides, that isn't the problem right now. The competition is in just over a week. I can't sing. _Sakura wrote.

"Oh Shit. And none of us can sing as well as you can Sakura." Sakura angled her head in acknowledgement of the compliment from Ino.

"That's not even the biggest problem." Hinata said.

"What is it?" Tenten said.

"We don't know who can give her back her voice. And if they would even be willing to corporate." Temari said.

"It could be Sasuke" Hinata said.

"…" Insert awkward silence.

"Uh, Hinata? We all know how you always think good of people and you are just so innocent it kills us, but Sasuke just damned Sakura. For all we know he did it to win the competition as well as nearly kill her from embarrassment." Temari explained.

"And do you really think we would get Sasuke to cooperate?" Ino asked. "Cause if we even tried to get Sasuke to cooperate, I don't think Sakura will." We all burst out laughing, except for Sakura, but she was smiling now.

"Hey Sakura, are you going to school in the morning?" Sakura's smile immediately turned into a frown. She wrote:

_Give me a day or two. Then I will be ready to face him and the rest of the world._

And, broking no argument, rolled up in her bedcovers and fell asleep.

She was still sleeping when he came in.

_**Page Break**_

Sasuke had reached the window ledge and was hanging by his arms. Then he pulled himself up and into the room through the open window. He landed lightly on the balls of his feet so as to not disturb her if she was sleeping.

And she was sleeping. Her pink hair all over her pillow, her chest rising and falling in a deep rhythm. She looked absolutely beautiful.

It took all my willpower not to pounce on her then. I took a pace away from her.

And then I was thrown into the wall on account of her jumping out of bed and hitting me with a baseball bat that she pulled out from under her pillow.

Hn. Apparently she wasn't asleep after all.

_**Page Break**_

Thanks to **Crystal Moonlight Smasher. **I rarely ever get emails. I love that you enjoyed this story and I will continue it. It might take a while, but I am pretty sure that I will finish it.


	10. Chapter 10 11

So, all the rush of REVIEWS made me try to write another chapter as quickly as possible.

Then my computer got infected so I had to quickly save these files before they got infected too. So I haven't been writing while my computer was getting fixed.

Disclaimer: If I wished I owned Naruto (and I do), then that means I don't. OMG (stands for oh my garden!) the computer made a sad face! I did not know that it did that.

Please don't kill me! I am so sorry about the horribly long wait, not that my story is good enough for someone to wait on the edge of their seat for. So, so sorry. I also kind of got enveloped in Harry Potter fanfiction so I might finish this story than switch to that maybe… or not. Who knows? Who cares?

_**Page break**_

Sasuke had to dodge a few times before he could get his hands on the bat and rip it out of her hands.

Which he did.

After he took it away, Sakura stepped back of few paces and started to yell at him. He was so angry at her that he pinned her to a wall.

That's when he realized that her lips were forming the words (He can lip read), but no sound was coming out.

"You're an idiot." He said, glaring at her.

She mouthed some words.

"' I'm not the person who lured me out of the castle just to trick me so I would lose my voice and not be able to sing in the competition.'" He quoted. She nodded her eyes willing me to burst into flames.

_What to start with_ he thought.

"Yes I lured you out of the castle-to meet me in the garden." He ignored the words that were trying to come out of her mouth. "I did not trick you, I was tricked myself by Orochimaru." That statement made her mouth stop moving real quickly.

And the implications behind it didn't hurt either. For is Orochimaru got involved, than he knew who Sasuke's 'mate' was.

And that it was Sakura.

"Orochimaru drugged me. And the competition is not your top priority right now, although it is a problem." He said pulling away from Sakura and the wall.

Sakura went over to her desk and brought out a piece of paper and a pen. She scribbled something down.

He looked over her shoulder and read it.

_Orochimaru interfered with us meeting. Correct?_

"Correct."

_You said that Orochimaru finds enjoyment in messing with the people finding each other's mate. Correct?"_

"Correct." She did not need to explain further. Her face was red. And Sasuke already knew it. But she wrote it down anyway.

_So all that we have to do is say a few words and kiss. Correct?_

"Correct." His mouth was slightly dry from thinking about it. But he had to tell her about the bet.

"I cannot claim you as my mate before Hyuga does or I will lose my pride as an Uchiha to him."

She was about to start (trying) to yell at him when she stopped. Her face adopted a thoughtful, and slightly malicious, look.

'I always wanted to find Tenten a boyfriend.' She mouthed. He smirked.

_**Page Break**_

We spent the rest of the day in my room, brainstorming ways to get them together before next week.

When the girls had gotten out of school and barged into my room, Sasuke had already gone back to his dormitory.

'Where is Tenten?' Sakura wrote down. Hinata read it and answered.

"Asuma had kept her after class for throwing a pencil so hard at Neji that it broke skin."

"Even when he did the whole matrix-dodge thing." Temari said, snickering.

"He had said something sexist, and Tenten heard." Ino said. Sakura was smiling. Finally something was going right.

'What happened to Neji?' she wrote.

"He responded with _another _pencil and it made a deeper cut across her hand. Nothing serious. He sat there, shocked for a second, and then ran out of the room. His forehead was already healing." Hinata said.

'When is she going to be back?'

"She'll be back either when she knocks the teacher out, or when he remembers to let them go." Ino said. "I'm guessing on the former because she had detention with Neji."

'I'll be quick then. Sasuke has agreed to help me' I ignored all the gasps and WTF's that came with this statement and continued writing. 'Orochimaru drugged him' Ino let out a long Ohhhhh. 'We have to kiss, but he has a dare with Neji that Naruto started to see who could ignore their mate the longest. Meaning: who cannot take their mate first? Neji has already confided in Sasuke that his mate is Tenten. And we all know how much fun it can be when Tenten plays a practical joke on us.'

"So you want to get her back with the biggest joke of all." Temari said, catching on. I nodded.

Silence.

"Let's get that bitch." Hinata said, blushing as she said the cuss word, but smiling all the same.

_**Page Break**_

Meanwhile… in detention:

"Just stay here and do study hall or whatever until I come back. Try not to kill each other." With that, Asuma left.

Insert awkward, and slightly hostile, silence.

"Ugh! When is he coming back?" Tenten yelled.

"Whenever he remembers. He is probably buying cigarettes right now, and maybe getting a coffee. We could be here all night. Just try to get some work done and not let this study hall go to waste." And he calmly went back to reading his book.

"What work? The teachers are all so lazy they don't want to grade homework, or all the classes are hands-on and it is just in-class work." She was making hand motions as she was talking. The rough bandage came undone a little bit.

Hyuga stiffened. The scent of blood was just slightly in the air.

"And it's not like they really teach us anything, I doubt that some teachers even know the subject they are supposed to be teach-"Tenten noticed Neji was completely ignoring her. 'He wasn't even doing anything. Not moving his eyes or turning the page.' She thought. She waved her hand in front of his face.

"Hello? Are you awake?" Unfortunately for him, she waved her bandaged hand in front of his face.

Right in front of his face.

"Oh, my bandage is coming un-" Hyuga quickly gathered up his books, trying not to breathe in. Then he proceeded to walk out of the classroom.

"Oh no you don't. You got me into this. You will not just walk out."

Sorry, he _tried_ to walk out of a detention with Tenten there. Naturally she stopped him being the good student that she is. And being Tenten, she stopped him violently.

She rushed up behind him and grabbed his shoulder with one hand, while pulling the other back in a fist. She spun him around and threw the hardest punch she could right at his face.

She was shocked when he stopped it.

He was scared to see that his hand was shaking, and not from the force of the punch that Tenten had just thrown.

He was holding the hand that used to be bandaged. The bandage was still on, but hanging loosely around her hand. The force of her fist hitting his palm managed to bust open her hand. A human hand should not try to use its full force to hit a brick wall.

Needless to say Tenten's hand was scraped bloody, and she might have broken her wrist. Neji usually would not have lost his control and used his full force to stop the punch, but usually he wasn't in the room with blood in the air.

And now there was a hell of a lot more of it. And it was _her_ blood.

"OW! Fuck Hyuga! I think you broke my wrist. Gouging it with a pencil earlier wasn't enough?" She tried to pull her hand from his grasp, but he wouldn't let go.

He found out her couldn't let go. And that his hand was slowly bringing it to his lips. Tenten whimpered from the pain and had to take a step forward because her arm didn't reach that far.

"N-neji? Don't you think I should go to the infi- what the hell did you just do?" Tenten in fact knew that he was licking her bleeding hand. What scared her was the feeling of her flesh knitting itself back together. It was not an altogether pleasant sensation. She squirmed and tried to pull her hand away again. She yelped as pain shot through her wrist again.

"Stop moving" he said. Then he continued his ministrations. He licked up all the blood, including the blood that was running down her arm. After he was done, he re-bandaged her healing hand. Then he let go and stepped away from her until his back was against the wall. Tenten watched as he slid down the wall with his face screwed up in concentrating, grasping his shaking hands together.

"So" Tenten started a little breathlessly, grasping her broken wrist with the other hand. The bandage helped the swelling. "Care to explain all that to me?"

"Only if you're ready to spend the rest of your life with me" He gasped out.

_Click!_

Hinata and Naruto were eavesdropping outside in the hallway. They were the only ones who heard the lock click. Besides Asuma of course. He was the one who just locked them in. He winked at them as he passed.

After Asuma was gone, Naruto turned to Hinata and smiled a conspirator's smile. "I think that leaves the way clear for Sakura to get her voice back, compete in the school music competition, and have the Teme keep his Uchiha pride. And we didn't even have to do anything!"

Hinata gave a quiet giggle and kissed her mate. "Let's go tell them before they go and try to do something rash. Like nearly killing Tenten and having Neji take her to the infirmary."

Naruto looked a little crestfallen. "Sakura will be disappointed she can't prank Tenten and Neji together now."

Hinata smiled her devious grin. "But we can sure as hell tease the living daylights out of the both of them!"

They both laughed and headed back to their dorm, where their friends were waiting for news of how the detention went.

They really needed some good news.

_**Page Break**_

That's the end. This was longer than usual so I hope it makes up a little bit for the huge wait? No? Well I think it might be almost over. I will try to write the other chapters soon, but I am terrible with writing fluff and stuff, so we will see how well that will go.

Review please!


	11. Chapter 11 (12)

So Sorry for the wait.

Disclaimer: don't own Naruto or any other characters or the plot or the drawings or anything. I own nothing. I'm not even sure if I even own that.

_**Page Break**_

"Sakura, wake up! Today's the big day!" Sakura responded to this by throwing a pillow at Ino's head.

Today was the day of the music competition. She still hadn't performed 'the ritual' as they so lovingly named it with Sasuke. They had wanted to wait until the last minute so that Orochimaru would not interfere.

They had decided to do it backstage right before they went on. Hopefully the need to get onstage to perform, and the friends surrounding them, would help them not take it too… far.

Sakura stood up, and smiled to see Tenten's empty bed. When Hinata and Naruto came and told them what had happened in the detention, with Tenten coming in _much_ later with a follow up story of what happened after Asuma locked the door it left the way clear for Sakura to get her voice back and for Sasuke to keep his pride.

Sakura yawned silently while fishing for something suitable to wear until the competition, and Ino's costumes.

"_Don't think about them, don't think about them…"_ To get her mind of off Ino's questionable choice of clothing for the competition, Sakura thought about what had happened since she lost her voice.

Orochimaru was still something of a threat to them both. Sometimes it would seem like he would be trying to draw them together, like making Sakura and Sasuke work together on a lab or giving Sakura broken glass that cut her hand 'accidentally' of course. To which Sasuke would stare down at his assignment clasping his shaking hands until Sakura had gotten far enough to the nurse's office that he could not smell her blood anymore.

Other times he would try pushing them apart. Sometimes sending one of them with a pervert in the class to fetch something that he obviously didn't need that was on the other side of the school. Or sending Sakura alone to some of the more dangerous parts of the school, the ones filled with young and immature vampires to fetch a special ingredient that he just happened to forget for his lesson.

Sakura had gone to classes and had a notepad and pen wherever she went. The teachers did not call her out on it, save Orochimaru, but that was expected. She did fine on her exams and was ready to get her voice back.

Sakura finally settled on tank top and jeans. She sat down in front of the mirror to figure out what to do with her hair. She noticed that no one else was in the room with her. She gave up her appearance of normalness and dropped her head into her hands.

She was having doubts about the whole thing. She really thought she wasn't ready to spend the rest of her life with someone she had met only a few months prior.

'I can't do it' she mouthed. Then the tears came.

That's how Naruto found her; he saw her sitting in front of her mirror, shaking with sobs. He could guess what was on her mind.

"Having second thoughts?" he asked as he sat down on Tenten's empty bed behind her.

Sakura started in surprise. She nodded her head slowly up and down.

Naruto came closer and turned the chair around and knelt down in front of her so she could see his face.

"I'm surprised it took you this long to figure it out. I was freaking out as soon as I realized what I would have to do, never mind who it would be with."

Sakura took her hands away from her face, a questioning look in her eyes. Naruto stood up and grabbed her one of the many pads of paper around the room and took a bright orange pen out of his pocket. Then he gave them to her to use. Sakura smiled when she found out the pen wrote in orange too.

'_Why?'_

Naruto took a deep breath.

"It was like I was being forced to propose and marry someone I have never met in my life. I don't like being controlled. I felt caged. I couldn't even leave the campus because some invisible barrier stopped me. I met Hinata in the first week of school. And I walked right past her. It took another two months before I realized I had feelings for her, and she for me. It scared me shitless. I didn't know if I was falling in love, if it was just a passing thing, or if I was to be her mate. I started to avoid her because I was scared. Then one day something happened to her that made me realize I could not live without her." Naruto's eyes had a faraway look.

'_What happened?'_

"Some stupid bullies almost killed me." Hinata said as she walked in. She walked over to Naruto and wrapped her arms around him as she sat on the bed next to him.

"These bastards had been bullying her for a while, since before I got there, and were part of Orochimaru's gang. They had managed to sneak a dangerous poison out and had Hinata pinned. They were about to shoot it into her chest when I came around the corner and kicked their arses into next week." Hinata nodded.

"I had collapsed shortly after that from the beating they gave me before they almost killed me. Naruto carried me all the way to the infirmary and stayed with while I was treated and until I woke up."

"We are still trying to figure out if Orochimaru purposely had them take the poison to separate Hinata and I by killing her or disfiguring her, or if the bullies were just stupid." Naruto said.

"It was probably a combination of both." Hinata said darkly.

_What if Orochimaru planned something for tonight?_ Sakura quickly wrote.

Naruto read it and froze.

"We completely overlooked him." Hinata said with her face in her hands.

Sakura was thinking furiously. He dilemma about Sasuke pushed aside for now. Her friends might be in danger. Orochimaru would not let everything alone. And they had about 14 hours to figure out what he might do and plan for it.

_We need everyone in on this. Hinata can you get Temari? Naruto I need you to get the guys. I'll call Tenten and Ino. Get the others here ASAP._ Sakura reached for her phone.

"On it. Come on Hinata let's get going." Sakura blinked and they were gone.

…..

Approximately ten minutes later they were all in Sakura and Tenten's room.

"So, we have the competition tonight. Out bands are competing against each other. Sakura's voice is gone cause she said the v-word. Sasuke is her mate but is waiting until right before the performance so things will not get out of hand. And since Sasuke is Orochimaru's favorite source of entertainment we are sure that he will intervene at some time to make Sakura Sasuke's life a living hell today. Miss anything?" Tenten said. 

"_Only that I am having second thoughts about the whole mate thing." _Sakura thought but did not write. She kept her head down to keep from looking at Sasuke who was across the room.

"Sakura, what did you have in mind?" Hinata gently asked.

Sakura popped her head up and started writing,'_ surely we can think of something. We have prankers, darers, lethal people, talkative people, sneaky people, and geniuses in here. We need to think up plans in case something goes wrong tonight."_ Ino read it out loud.

Everyone turned to look at Temari and Shikamaru.

"What're you all looking at us for?" Temari said defensively.

"We are supposed to be the strategists. They want us to work together." Shikamaru said with a bored look on his face.

"No way. There are too many variables. We do not have enough information." Temari said.

"Then we get it. There are plenty of us, and we are no pushovers. We can do anything." Naruto exclaimed.

"I tend to agree. Although maybe with a slight difference." Neji said.

Tenten smiled. "Instead of defense plans, let's work on offense."

"Separating one big equation into two littler ones. Remove Orochimaru from one and place him into another. A few offense, a few defense…" Shikamaru stopped mumbling and took on his meditative pose. After a minute he waved Temari on.

"Starting to sound possible. Okay, um, intelligence gathering. We deal with Orochimaru before the competition and then the competition should be easy." Temari said. "Neji and Tenten, I need you to take out his thugs. Just put them somewhere or in some state that they will not be available for him tonight. Ino you go with them. No offense but there are a lot of them. Hinata and Naruto will spy on Orochimaru. "

"Temari and I will be by Tsunade's office, trying to get her on our side. Report to us as often as possible, but not so often that it looks suspicious. Sasuke, you will be a last line of defense for Sakura. Orochimaru is most likely to go after a mute human than an angry you." Shikamaru finished.

Everyone gave varying degrees of acknowledgement.

"How about they just kiss now?" Ino said. Sakura stiffened.

"No, we do not have much time. We need to remove Orochimaru from the campus, or figure out what he has planned and counteract it. The need to get onstage and compete should keep them at bay when the time comes."

"Even if she had her voice, it would not necessarily make her safer. In fact, it would be good if she was out If public a bit so Orochimaru would get word that she still did not have her voice. Give him a false sense of security." Shikamaru explained.

"You just made my job a whole lot harder." Sasuke said.

"Stop complaining. She's your mate. And when you are protecting her, make sure nobody sees you. And be careful, he might just come after you and then let his goons on Sakura." Temari said.

"That's why we need to take care of them." Naruto said.

"Let's go. We have our tasks, but not a lot of time." People started to leave the room. Hinata pulled Sakura aside.

"You need to talk this out with Sasuke." Sakura stiffened and glanced over to where Sasuke was talking with Naruto. He would occasionally glance over and Sakura was thankful that Hinata had her back to him so he could not read her lips.

"He is your mate. It will all work out. He will not force you to do this you know." Sakura nodded her head.

Hinata left with Naruto. Shikamaru popped his head back in.

"Wait half an hour and then walk around outside for a bit. If you see us, ignore us unless we approach you." With that Sasuke and Sakura were left along.

_Oh, boy._ Sakura thought.


	12. Chapter 12

Again, sorry for the wait. Busy and this is not one of my top priorities. Sorry.

Disclaimer: do not own Naruto

…

_Okay. Just breathe. Try not to make the silence awkward._ Sakura thought.

_Yeah, right._

"Orochimaru has a map that tells where all the students who he has collected blood from are. We will have to keep on the move. Where do you want to go first?" Sasuke startled Sakura from her daze.

She waved her hand out the window in the general direction of the gardens. He seemed to get what she meant because he sighed, aggravated.

"It will be hard for me to keep out of sight. If people see me they will think I am stalking you, or guess the real reason why I am staying close to you." Sakura threw her hands up in the air in frustration.

Sakura knew he was only thinking about how to keep her safe. However, Orochimaru's map…

Sakura rushed into her closet. She found a coat hidden under a pile of dirty laundry. An old piece of parchment was in an inside pocket of the coat.

She walked out with an eager smile on her face and showed the parchment to Sasuke.

Sasuke did nothing, except he raised his eyebrows, silently asking the question, "_An old piece of paper…so?"_

Sakura rolled her eyes. She walked to her dresser, got out a pocket knife, a birthday present from her father, and cleanly nicked herself.

Sasuke promptly covered his nose and backed away a few feet. He had an incredulous look on his face.

Sakura dripped a little blood on the paper then put a Band-Aid on the cut.

Words and drawings started to appear across the parchment.

"How did you get it?" Sasuke was immediately cautious.

She shrugged her shoulders. _'Happenstance, he just dropped it and did not notice.'_ Sakura mouthed. Sasuke looked suspicious, but decided it was a blessing in disguise.

Sasuke stepped closer and pointed on the map, "There is Orochimaru. I think that is where his office is." Sasuke pointed at a couple other names, "Kabuto is his head lackey. I do not know the other people walking with him, but they seem to be going in the direction of the boys' dorm." Sakura nudged Sasuke. "Yeah, probably looking for me, but maybe other people too. Orochimaru likes screwing stuff up, he calls it his entertainment, so he could be after any of the competitors in the competition." Sasuke pointed at a few names not far off from Kabuto's and his gang, "Look, Neji, Tenten, and Ino are lying in wait for them. They must have had the same idea that Orochimaru would send thugs to where I might be."

Sakura looked worried. There were a lot of people for just her three friends to fight.

_Page Break_

Neji cursed.

"What's wrong?" Tenten whispered.

"There are almost a dozen of them." Neji said, "And Kabuto is with them."

"How can you tell?" Ino asked from the inside of a doorway where she was stationed.

"They are not exactly trying to be quiet. Who would care about what a group of guys were doing going to the guy's dorm?" Neji said with a little sarcasm to his tone.

"How many you-know-whats are we up against?" Tenten asked from a niche in the wall on the other side of the corridor from Ino.

"More than half of them. Kabuto is especially dangerous. I will deal with him personally." Neji said from the ceiling. "He has glasses and silver hair. He will probably be in the front. Wait for him to pass and get his rear guard."

Ino and Tenten nodded. About ten minutes later Kabuto and his cronies turned the corner. His group was loud and obnoxious. Leading the group was Kabuto, who looked creepy as he was the only one not talking.

Tenten held her breath, already reaching for her knives. Her staff was leaning on the door behind her.

Kabuto stopped the group a couple feet from the girls.

"Come on out. We know you are there." The rest of the group looked surprised, but ready to have some fun. Tenten and Ino looked at each other, and then nodded.

Ino walked out, "Hey guys. What's up?" She said calmly. Some of the guys in Kabuto's group looked confused. They were used to their prey running away, not making polite conversation.

"I believe a young Hyuga is. Why don't you come down so we can properly talk to one another?" Kabuto said in the same cheerful tone as Ino. She, in turn, was dumbstruck while Neji jumped down to face Kabuto.

Tenten stayed in hiding. She gave up her idea of immediately knocking him out with her knives. It would be a wasted effort.

"Now isn't this better?" Kabuto said. Neji remained silent. Ino was casually shifting her feet into a proper fighting stance behind Neji. Kabuto smirked.

"We are on an official errand from Orochimaru-" Kabuto was interrupted as two of his men shot forward to attack Neji. Tenten was about to blow her cover and help out when she saw that Neji had it handled. They were both on the ground and out cold before Ino could help him.

Neji had specifically wanted them to attack first, giving their group the clear with school rules to fight back. He also did not want any of them maimed or dead.

If it could be helped.

"A code word in the middle of a sentence. Trying such petty tricks will not work against me." Neji said as he faced Kabuto again. Ino checked to make sure the two men were unconscious, promptly punching one in the temple when he started to groan.

Tenten started counting to thirty once he said 'code.' Just because such tricks won't work on Neji does not mean it will not work on Kabuto's men.

"Well then maybe we will try a more direct route." Kabuto said. 24…25…26…27. Kabuto signaled his men to attack.

"30!" Tenten yelled as she threw four throwing knives in quick succession. Two hit the head hilt first, quickly knocking them to the ground. The third the vampire tried to dodge but was not fast enough, the blade clipped him in the temple knocking him to the ground with a spurt of blood. The fourth the vampire had enough time to dodge.

"Yes, very direct. Thank you Tenten." Neji said as he stood calmly. Kabuto looked irritated as Tenten came out of her hiding place with her staff.

"2 ½ out of four? You're losing your edge Tenten." Ino said.

"Shut up Ino. I could hit you from here blindfolded." Tenten said clearly irritated.

"Well done. Five down, seven left." Neji said.

With almost half his force unconscious, Kabuto was slightly angry. He knew that the Hyuga was an excellent fighter, that was why he brought so many vampires, but he did not think that the human females would have been a problem. _Still, they are out-numbered_ Kabuto thought. He ordered them to attack.

The vampires of the group quickly outstripped the humans. Neji rushed forward to intercept as many as he could. Even if Tenten and Ino were formidable fighters, humans can only last so long against vampires.

Neji was able to occupy three of the thugs, two vampires and one human. The human went down in short order before he could mess with the tempo of the fight. The other two vampires squared up to Neji. They knew how good he was.

"Well?" Neji asked. One of the vampires ran forward while the other went around and attacked from behind. Neji took a step off the directory of the punch coming from the vampire in front of him. The opponent was momentarily started and froze. It was all Neji needed to grab his arm and pull him in the way of the other vampire. Neji looked over to see Tenten soundly crack her bow against the skull of the human opponent. He shouted a warning to her as a vampire started to attack her. He could not watch after that because his second vampire opponent was beginning to attack with ferocious abandon. The first vampire was killed from the slash that should have cut across Neji's back when he was used as a shield from the second vampire's attack.

Ino was having trouble. She was not the best fighter. She was competent, and had busted a few skulls before, but she could not stand up to vampires very long. Let alone two of them.

As soon as she seemed to get the upper hand on one of them, the other would come in and bail them out. It was almost like they were toying with her!

All of a sudden the mood changed when they saw the vampire Neji fought with get killed.

"Let's end this and help out Dracof." One said. The other nodded in agreement and they started advancing toward Ino.

Ino knew this was not going to end in her favor, but she would be damned if she would let them walk all over her with a fight.

One of them started to move forward. Ino quickly switched her attention to him, hand halfcocked in a fist. She soon realized it was a feint when the other one jumped from the corner of her vision and trapped both her arms behind her back.

_Got to pay more attention to my surroundings next time. _Ino thought. Then she remembered her predicament and hoped there would be a next time. The other attacker was coming in for the kill.

She quickly hung limp. Her captor yelped in surprise by the sudden change in weight. Just as suddenly she stood up straight and thunked the top of her head against her captor's nose. The tear jerk reaction blinded and distracted him long enough for her to wrench herself out of his grip. She kicked him in the solar plexus and he was doubled over on the floor gasping for breath.

BAM! Ino quickly followed her captor to the floor. The other attacker had hit her in the back of the head once she had gotten loose. The attacker sat on her and grabbed her throat while she was in a daze.

The breath whooshed out of Ino when he sat on her. The hand around her throat was more restraining than suffocating. That is not to say it was comfortable.

"You're going to pay for what you did to my friend. And you are going to pay dearly." The attacker said.

Ino spit in his face. She tried to buck him off but he wouldn't budge. His fangs were going for her neck.

"Help!" Ino croaked around the hand. She saw Neji glance over and nearly loose his head for it. Tenten was too busy with her last attacker to even hear Ino let alone disengage and help her. Ino set a determined face. She would look death in the face.

The vampire saw and did not care. He was about to feast and was oblivious to his surroundings.

CRACK! Ino felt the weight suddenly come off of her. She stared in shock at her rescuer as she rubbed her throat.

"Are you okay?" asked Kiba with concern all over his face. Ino nodded and looked behind him. The vampire was out cold and bleeding from his head. The crack she had heard was the vampire's skull hitting the hard, unforgiving stone floor of the castle.

"You idiot! Why did you have to wait until he was inches, INCHES, away from my neck! You took you God damn time!" Ino screeched. She was still running on an adrenaline high from fighting for her life and nearly loosing.

"Well sorry for saving your life! How about a thanks? I was just doing my homework in my room when I heard someone call help. I-" Kiba was stopped form saying more by a hand on his shoulder. He turned and saw it was Neji's. Neji was giving him a look that clearly said 'shut up. You know better.'

Kiba turned around to watch Ino throw up as Tenten rubbed her back. Kiba did know better. He knew about how people acted in life or death situations and he should not have risen to the bait.

He just so _worried _about her…

Tenten looked up from Ino long enough to see Kabuto turn the corner running.

"Neji! Kiba! Kabuto is getting away!" Tenten yelled. Neji and Kiba turned. Kiba started to take off running when Neji stopped him.

"Why did you stop me? He is getting away!" Kiba yelled angrily.

Neji met his gaze frankly and said, "It would take both of us to take him down. Do you want to leave them undefended?" Neji gestured to Ino and Tenten. Ino had finished throwing up but was still a bit pale.

Kiba hung his head. "No" he muttered. Neji nodded.

"Besides. We've got clean up duty. See an empty classroom anywhere." Neji said. Neji and Kiba soon found one along the hall and started hauling the attackers into it. Tenten noticed that they were not too gentle about it, especially Kiba with a guy that looked like he nearly had his skull cracked open.

"Kiba, how did you hear Ino from the guy's dormitories?" Tenten asked suddenly. Neji looked up, he was curious too.

"Well, I barely heard her." Kiba said as he was dragging one of the larger vampires down the hall. "I almost didn't think I did. But it sounded so clear and I just had a sense of urgency that I had to." Neji and Tenten glanced at each other.

"Looks like you found your knight in shining armor after all Ino." Tenten muttered under her breath. Kiba had just stubbed his toe on the doorstop and was cursing so he didn't hear Tenten.

"Some knight." Ino muttered.

_Page Break_

Sakura let go of her breath that she did not know she had been holding. Her heart had nearly stopped watching Ino almost die.

"Well, it's going to be loud when those two get together." Sasuke said. Sakura laughed.

_It must be all this pent up emotion._ She thought.

"They let Kabuto get away. He is heading for Orochimaru's office." Sakura looked up worried. Sasuke correctly interpreted the look.

"He is going a different way than Naruto and Hinata. Besides, they are almost in position." He looked down and saw Kiba run off in the direction of Tsunade's office.

"Kiba is reporting to Shikamaru and Temari. I can't tell where they are since there are so many people near Tsunade's office right now." Sakura looked hopeful. _Any more goons?_ She mouthed

"Orochimaru has supporters everywhere. Neji, Tenten, Ino, and Kiba only took out about a dozen of them. There are plenty for you to be worried about." Sakura's face fell. Sasuke's face darkened and he pointed to the map.

"There are more than twenty on the way here now. We have to move."

_Page Break_

Yeah, not a fast writer. Sorry for the wait.

Do not expect regular or close together updates.

I **will**__finish this story. Do not worry about that. Just worry about when I next update it, it might be awhile.

Any suggestions or criticisms will be welcome. Please review


End file.
